Feelings Are Real
by Christeazy
Summary: Riley and Maya are about to discover the real deal, high school! The best duo hope that nobody or nothing will change, but let's just hope everything stays stable... Lucaya fanfic (also includes drama)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: High School is Different Than Middle School!

 **Okay, so this is my first Lucaya fanfic ever! I know some of my readers are mad because I have other fanfics to write, but don't worry, I'm back on writing and I'm working on them, so stay tuned on Christeazy. Don't start New Years by writing bad reviews! I only want good ones! R &R for me! (Winky face) **

A blonde beauty is soundlessly asleep as she hears her alarm clock beeping very loudly. She pops up quickly and groans with messy yet beautiful hair."Urghh, the first day of high school." Maya says and clicks the snooze on her phone.

She hits the pillow fast and tries to go back to sleep. That is, until her phone starts ringing again. Maya gets up irritated and snatched the phone off her nightstand. She answers the phone and puts on a smile."Hey Riles. Why are you up at 7 in the morning because you know I hate waking up at this time."

"In case you forgot, school starts at eight and this is a new era for us. It's high school. We have to explore our new surroundings, and get those cute lollipop toys I've always wanted! Nobody has ever gotten them for me and it's starting to make me upset!" Riley rambles on about the joys of new things.

"They way you're talking is more creepy than Eva's obsession over pudding and your little brother. Can you please give me five more minutes to finish my date with my bed?"

"I refuse for you to go back to sleep because I will literally go to your house and pull you out. And which dress should I wear, the red one or the blue one with the belt on it?" Riley asked as Maya was beginning to shut her eyes. She finally stood up to go brush her teeth.

"The red one. The way the blue dress looks makes me nauseous on my bad days." Maya goes through her closet and picks some casual clothes. She gets a red sweater to match with Riley, a black leather jacket, black jeggings, and some high heel boots."How are you not beaming with excitement like how I am? Do you have any idea what we can do in high school?!"

"Go to parties, meet cute boys that could be pedophiles or after skanks, see people get drunk at the parties, and you can actually be legal to have sex with a boy in high school, yes I am aware." Maya turns her toothbrush on and puts toothpaste on it."Some guys aren't after things like that. We could find true passionate relationships that mean something." Maya rolls her eyes as if it was never true.

"And please tell me that you'll give one guy a chance this year. You never know when a guy is going to arrive in your life and swoop you off your feet!" Riley says as she puts lip gloss on in the mirror. Maya spits her toothpaste out in disgust."I'm not the type of person who will need a guy to swoop me off my feet. All I need is some food because I'm seriously in the mood for donuts right now. If my mom gets here soon enough." Maya puts the phone on speaker and starts putting her clothes on.

"Like I said Maya. You never know when the time will come. When he comes, I meant." Riley brushes her hair out and stares at her phone, waiting for Maya to respond."Do I hear a little bet Matthews?" Maya answers with a smirk on her face.

"If things become into a bet, I'm sure I would love to have a bet with you Hart. I bet that you will find at least one guy that you will actually start having feelings for, and if I win, I want that lollipop toy!" Riley starts to pout."Enough talking about lollipops and let's get to the fun part of this conversation. I bet that one guy will not like me, and I will not like them. If I win, I want you to get me some new art supplies. I still have my old ones, but the new version is much more exciting."

"Fine, that's a deal. Now, I'm going to-" Riley is cut off by her mother coming into the room.

"Hey sweetie, you ready for the first day of high school?" Topanga asked as she was checking up on Riley and Maya, due to knowing that Maya was on the phone without having Maya speak."I'm completely ready mom." Riley smiles at her mother."Hi Mrs. Matthews! Riley woke me up again!" Maya yells into the phone.

"Oh Riley, stop waking your sister up!" Topanga teases."She needed to. The last time this happened, which was middle school by the way, Maya was on the floor sleeping and we were late to dad's class."

"I would've been fine with it if it happened to me today." Maya said as she started to curl her hair with a curling iron."I know what will make Maya wake up in the morning. I have donuts in the kitchen." Topanga says into the phone."I'll be at your house shortly." Maya unplugs her curling iron and grabs her backpack. She starts heading over to Riley's house and comes the through the door.

"What's up fam!" Maya runs over to the table and gets a donut out of the box."Mom, please make sure you bring the donuts everyday." Riley turns to her mom."I will always make sure."

Topanga says as she sits at the table with them."Are you ready for high school Maya?" Topanga asked. Maya gulps down her bite of the chocolate frosted donut and responds.

"I really don't know how I feel about it, considering the fact that this girl named Riley Matthews refuses to stop talking about the journey of four years and meeting the perfect one." Maya eats another bite of her donut."It's just because your so sarcastic about almost everything. We all know there is one thing you look forward to in high school." Topanga explains."Yeah, being able to spend time with my best friend in the whole wide world and draw in the art room if I have bad days and I want to express my feelings."

Maya puts her chin on Riley's shoulder and finishes her donut as Riley is still eating hers."Well mom, that's the best we can get out of her right now." Riley starts feeling her best friends's soft face."Well you have some soft skin today. Used that stuff I gave you just in case a boy tries to kiss you or something?" Riley still pushes Maya's buttons and Maya gets her backpack.

"Okay, I'm done talking about this. My sister has officially gone crazy." Maya puts her whole hand on Riley's face."You two are going to be late. I'll drive you. Your father is probably still in bed having nightmares about you too Going to high school." Topanga grabs her keys as Riley and Maya follow her."Bye Auggie!" All three of them say in unison.

Topanga drops them off, and as they're getting out of the car, Topanga stops them before they close the door."You two, I want you to enjoy what you have, and be thankful for it." Topanga smiles at them as Riley and Maya do the same. She kisses both of them on the forehead and they walk towards the school.

"Whoa?! An outside hang out outside the school. I could get use to this place!" Maya looks around as she sees all of the clicks already together."Oh no! Here comes the stupid clicks!" Maya rolls her eyes as she's locking her arm with Riley."Maya, it's okay. Just don't go to the goth click. The stuff they do is always inferior." Riley glares at them as they all huddle around each other.

"I already found a spot. We're going to sit under that tree for now on. Plus I really need to sit, I should've wore my black flat boots instead of these." Maya and Riley walk faster to sit under the tree."I'm already extremely nervous and we haven't talked to one person!" Riley looks around."Okay, Riles, calm down. Plus, we're just freshmen so please don't consider going to a party where there is alcohol." Maya begs Riley.

"Loosen up Maya! I thought you liked having fun." Riley shakes her shoulders."You know that I would love to go to that party and experience not being sober for once, I'm only telling you that because I know you want me to go just so you can see if I fall in love with a guy there." Maya puts a beaming smile on her face.

Two guys come walking down, talking about something that Maya and Riley of course don't know about. The two of them look over in Maya and Riley's direction and head towards them."Wow, that one guys is really cute." Riley whispers to Maya and she puts her hear on to the shoulders. Maya doesn't respond, she just smiles at him.

"Why are you sitting under our tree." One girl and her entourage come up throwing a fit.

"Okay, before I back talk at you, who the hell are you?" Maya asked."Madelyn, I can't believe you haven't heard of me." Madelyn whips her brunette locks out of her way and places her hands on her hips."Well, listen up Madelyn, nobody is going to tell me where to sit, especially on the first day, so why don't you take you and your plastics somewhere else before this isn't a good day for either one of us." Maya gets closer to Madelyn's face.

"You'll be crying with a black eye and I'll have to clean your blood of my hand. Either that, or you can go away and we can forget that this all happened." Maya smiles."I suggest that you go with the second option." Riley stands up and shakes her head."I guess this year will be very interesting." Madelyn glares at Maya and Riley.

"Laila, Callie, Farah, let's go!" Madelyn leads the pack and walks away."Oh, hi Lucas! I wanted to tell you about your rodeo performance in the summer. You did ridiculously well." Madelyn smiles at him with charm."Thanks Madelyn."

"So I'll see you at the party Lucas?" Madelyn says in a flirty tone."Yeah, I'll see you there." Lucas says awkwardly, and Madelyn with her entourage walks away. Lucas and his friend walk up to Maya and Riley."Finally Lucas, we get to see some people we've never seen before. All of the others losers we have seen, except they wanted a new look this year to change into a more innocent person. By the way, my name is Farkle."

Farkle introduces himself with a sarcastic tone to his voice."I'm Lucas, if you didn't hear earlier." Riley and Maya just stare at Lucas."Oh, my name is Riley." Riley smiles nervously and starts acting like her usual bubbly self."Maya. Oh, and I also heard over there that you seem to be a country boy." Maya uses a country accent."Yeah, titled of beating the world record on the best bucking bull in the world." Lucas says.

"Yeah, that's very impressive." Maya says sarcastically."Sorry about her, she tends to get a bit of sarcasm when she's in her teasing times." Riley explains."I like you two. How about you come to the party Friday night. Trust me, it's a lot of fun." Farkle suggested. Maya looks at Riley and vigorously shakes her head no. Riley gets up and grabs Maya's hand to get up too."We would love to." Riley and Lucas smile at each other as Maya looks at the two of them.

"Great. We'll see you two around." Lucas says as him and Farkle walk off."Sure enough huckleberry!" Maya yells as they're walking away. Lucas turns around and smiles."He's really cute." Riley says again, looking at Lucas and Farkle."Come on, we gotta go talk about something." Maya takes Riley's hand and drags her over to the door."Riley, I'm gonna need to win this bet, so I'm going to a dumpster to mess with some hobos." Maya tells her.

"No, you're going to this party with me. I'm not going to be alone with alcohol and a whole bunch of other things I cannot say." Riley says frightened."Oh your such a goody goody. You know what, we're gonna go so you can exceed your comfort zone." Maya puts her arm around Riley.

"You aren't going to make me-" Riley stops talking and looks over at Maya terrified."I mean, if you want to you can. You never know what can happen in high school." Maya says with her eyebrows going up and down."I wish I could take what I said back."

"Wellllll, you can't." Maya smiles and they walk into the school. They see a whole bunch of posters that are being put up all around the hallways."What the hell is going on?" Maya looks around, curious about the setting while Riley goes up to one guy and asks."Um, hi, do you have any idea what's going on right now?" Riley asked as Maya looks at her like she's nuts.

"This is for our first day of school debate. We have it every year just to get to know people's personalities." The guy describes the situation."Well it's not even nine o clock and I already heard something stupid." Maya walks up by Riley's side."What's your name?" Riley asked.

"Winston." He says with a smile."Hi Winston. I'm Riley and this is my best friend Maya." Maya waves at him."Nice to you meet you guys. Hope I get to hear your opinions. Woo!" Winston says and prances off."Right when I looked at him I knew he was gay!" Maya whisper shouts."Maya, don't judge a book by its cover." Riley walks up to the poster and reads it.

"Oh please, if he's a book he's like those types of books that when you look at the cover, you already know what it's going to be about. Prancing down the hall and saying woo like a girly girl would is natural."

"Hey, I like prancing and saying woo." Riley defends him."Oh, of course you do, and what is this stupid debate about?" Maya yanks the poster off the wall and reads it."Maya, Winston just taped it that on the wall."

"Like I care what's on the wall and what needs to be taped on it." Maya keeps reading the poster and looks at it like its stupid already."I'm skipping this. It's a debate on diversity, and I'm pretty sure Winston is going to defend himself and say, oh, gays and lesbians should be excepted because it doesn't feel good when people reject you from appearance. It makes people feel bad about themselves." Maya says in a baby voice.

"Some people actually have problems with that." Riley says with her hands crossed."Oh no, you still do the crossed hands thing?" Maya looks at her hands with disgust."It'll always be my thing." She puts her hands in Maya's face."It's okay Maya. It's not as worse as the ketchup and Mac and cheese." Maya stares at her hands and tries to fight it.

"Come on, there's more to see!" Riley and Maya lock their arms again and walk around the school to their first class, which was gym."Urgh, I hope there isn't that stupid equipment in this class like it was in middle school!"

"Just give it a chance Maya. Enjoy what you have and be thankful for it." Riley tells her. You can't argue with Topanga's words...


	2. Chapter 2: Facing New Things

Chapter 2: Facing New Things

Okay, so for you Lucaya fans, you might not be that happy with this chapter because I'm warning you it has some Rucas scenes in it, (I wasn't even happy with typing it) but don't worry, you will like what happens as the story continues. Now I'll be quiet and you can read, so enjoy! R&R!

"Riley, why can't we just skip! I don't like talking about boring things." Maya drags her feet on to the ground as Riley tries to pull her towards the gym."Maya, for our first day, I do not want to get in trouble. I've had a good record my whole life, and I'm not ruining that."

"And I've had a bad record all my life and I don't want to ruin that!" Maya makes up excuses.

"Are you kidding me? Maya, that isn't a good thing to be in trouble constantly."

"Well you love me for who I am, and sweetie, that's who I am. Or are you just trying to go so you can flirt with Huckleberry." Maya says in her country accent again.

"You already have a nickname for Lucas?" Riley asked.

"Yep, he seems like a good one to annoy everyday." Maya smiles."Hmm, okay." Riley looks at her suspiciously, and Maya finally stops fighting and goes down to the gym just to see what Riley will do with Lucas around, as she calls him huckleberry.

"They walk into the gym and Riley spots a seat next to Lucas and Farkle. She sees Lucas staring at them, and Riley smiles to get more of his attention."Maya, let's sit right up there." Riley points to the open space.

"Ha, funny you call the seat that's close to Ranger Rick." Maya smiles as she keeps coming up with new nicknames."Seriously though, how are you coming up with nicknames for him this fast?"

"I told you, he looks like a good one to tease everyday. Let's go sit next to the Texas bull rider." Maya walks over there excitedly as Riley is keeping up with her."Hey Farkle, hey huckleberry." Maya sits on one side of Lucas."So is that your new nickname for me?" Lucas asked with a charming smile."And they'll keep coming along Ranger Rick."

Lucas smiles as Maya gets irritated by how well he's taking it."Hi guys, so, how's school been for everyone, ya know..." Riley slips while she's trying to sit down, and Lucas catches her. Riley starts to tingle as she can feel his broad arms on her back. She gets up from his strong arms and sits on the other side of him.

Maya puts her face in her hands as she's embarrassed for her best friend."Thank you Lucas. I don't know what I was looking at at the time." Riley and Lucas laugh and smile at each other."No problem, I wouldn't let anyone like you fall." Maya looks back up and stares at them staring at each other.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to high school where things start to change and where all of your inspiration for your future comes rolling around." The principal says in a fake exciting tone."Yeah, I'm super excited!" Maya says sarcastically."All you want to do is see the art room." Riley whispers.

"Exactly, because this gym is already making me feel like I need to push somebody just to get through." Maya looks at other people annoyed with how close they were to her.

The principal kept going on about how different people should feel like they are unique, and Maya ended up falling asleep right when he started talking. She flinches back up and sees that she fell asleep on Lucas."Urgh, huckleberry, why did you push my head over?"

Maya sits up straight just to wake herself up."I didn't, I guess you just wanted to lay on my shoulder."

"Please, in your dreams Ranger Rick. Or do you dream about the square dancing and your best friend Bucky the Bull?" Maya keeps going on with the country accent and the teasing.

"Yeah, maybe you can meet him some day, ma'am." Lucas tilts his imaginary hat and winks.

"This is going to be a tough year for the two of us Sundance." Maya looks at him with a glare."And I can't wait to see what other nicknames you can come up with." Lucas says in his country accent."Ooooooo." She says with full annoyance.

When the diversity talk is finally over, Maya and Riley walk out with each other, as Maya is trying to hurry just to get to the art room."Riles, come on, let's go see this bad boy!" Maya opens the door roughly and looks around. The art room is ridiculously big. Clean and beautiful sinks to clean off brushes, tables to make interesting things out of clay, and even a washer and dryer for clothes that have paint all over it.

Maya couldn't have been happier with what she saw."Oh my gosh! I am about to dominate in this room with my drawings!" Maya runs over to the table and lays all of her materials out.

"Wow Maya, I haven't seen you happy all day ever since you ate that donut." Riley helps her sort out her stuff.

"I can help you if you want me to." Riley offers."Ummm, Riley, not trying to say anything rude or anything, but I definitely don't need you to help me. You can watch and hand me stuff I need. I just don't know what to make." Maya looks at her sketch pad, trying to think of an idea."How about the two of us walking into a big part of our lives? Together!"

"If you're talking about the place we're at right now, I'm going to stab somebody with this brush." Maya threatens. Riley just keeps looking at her as Maya is trying to fight her begging face."Urgh, fine! Do you want me to make you one? If one looks better than the other one you can take the one that looks better."

Maya takes out her paint and starts using blue for the sky."Riley, are you sure you want to stay here and watch me paint? I'm sure you would rather talk to Sundance." Maya starts painting and Riley just stares at her.

"Great, you have another nickname. And no, I would rather stay here with you and talk about things." Maya looks up at her with a disbelief face and she puts her hands up."5,4 3,2,1."

"How in the world am I suppose to talk to Lucas?! Every time I look at him I start gritting my teeth really hard, and then my face feels like it's turning red. Maya, what am I suppose to do!" She shakes Maya as she was about to finish her sky."Okay, so maybe that's called being nervous and doing that thing you do with your face when you're very happy."

Maya says sarcastically again. Riley does her beaming face, and Maya busted out laughing at her best friend."Yes, that's the exact face I'm talking about. Can you give me my paint and the easel?" Maya points to the easel and paint and Riley gets it for her.

"But you never know, what if he likes that face?" Riley tried to sit on the chair, but her foot moves it back as she was backing up, so that ended up with her being on the floor. Maya starts laughing again."Let's hope that he likes that face, and your clumsiness."

"Oh whatever. I'm just going to focus on having fun and focusing on my future, because high school is where it all starts." Riley crosses her hands again. Maya looks away so she doesn't have to see them. A familiar country boy and his best friend walk into the art room.

"Oh, hi Lucas." Riley says with a squeaky voice."Lower that voice down Mathews. And are we all going to keep meeting up like this?" Maya asked as she started painting Riley on her sketch pad."Wow, you're an artist." Lucas comes over and looks at her drawing.

"Back up huckleberry or I will break you." Maya makes him scoot back."Well it looks good so far, ma'am." He winks and tilts his imaginary hat again."Ooooooooo." Maya contains herself and keeps working on her painting.

"So, Lucas, how are you liking high school so far?" Riley gets up and walks closer to him.

"Uh, it's okay I guess. I like the setting and everything, but the gym could use some work."

"Ohhhh, I feel the same way." Riley touches his shoulder a little bit. Maya rolls her eyes while she's working because earlier, Riley told her to give the gym a chance."We really should get to know each other better. You guys want to go to my moms's restaurant to get you know, things to put in our bodies?" Riley tries to crack a joke.

Maya snickers to herself and puts her things down."Sure, I could use something in my body." Maya smiles at Riley, as she's trying to tell her to dum down the jokes with her face expressions."Yeah, we would like that. We should go now." Farkle points to the door."Sure, but I'm gonna clean my stuff first.

And Riley is going to come with me, come on Riles." Maya picks her stuff up and takes Riley's hand."To put stuff in our bodies? Are you high?" Maya asked as she turned the sink on."Maya, this is why I need to be coached." Riley says as she helps Maya get the paint off of her brushes.

"Coached? Okay, bay window after we leave Topanga's. I'll teach you everything you need to do to score with Lucas." Maya looks over at him."You actually called him by his name?" Riley asked surprised."I called him by his name before, I think, but I always knew his name."

Maya scrubs the paint brushes with her fingers as Riley moves her easel to the side of the room. Maya turns the sink off and gets the paint off her hands."Okay, we're ready boys. We'll lead the way." Riley says and walks out the door. Maya catches up to her."Riley, the tone is the first thing we're going to work on.

Don't talk so awkward like. Just play it cool." Maya gives out her first tip."Okay, he's just really nice." Riley says with a big dopey smile on her face. Maya starts laughing again."But to me, personality is automatically an A+."

The four of them walk down to Topanga's and talk about high school and what they dream of doing in the future. When they arrive, Topanga automatically knows that Riley and Maya have arrived, since they've always went there after school."Hey mom."

Topanga sees some new faces walk into the restaurant."And who are these two gentlemen right here?"

"Oh mom, this is Lucas and Farkle. Lucas and Farkle, this is my mother, Topanga." Riley introduces them."Nice to meet you Topanga. I hope you know that your daughter is wonderful." He shakes her hand."You boys just call me Mrs. Mathews."

"Will do." Lucas says with that smile. Riley starts getting butterflies in her stomach as she keeps looking at Lucas's smile."Well Mrs. Mathews, I would really love it if I could get the shake I've always gotten after school." Maya leans on the counter, looking past Topanga as she already sees that her shake is set and ready.

Topanga smiles as she notices what Maya is doing, and gives Riley and Maya their shakes.

"What would you boys want?"

Maya walks over to Farkle to investigate what they were going to ask for."Topanga, do you have a Sundance shake that huckleberry could have?" Maya asked as she pointed to Lucas so Topanga would know what she was talking about."We actually do."

"Then I'll make sure I take that. Thank you ma'am. Y'all are very kind." Lucas teases back. Maya is fully irritated that she can't push Lucas's buttons."Riley, I am getting really sick of your boy toy." Maya says as Riley just smiles."He's not a toy, he's just a human being that I just can't talk to like I normally can."

Riley does her weird smile again."Riley, remember the tone and the bay window, but first, I want to get some more info on this party that we're going to." Maya sits on the chair as Riley sits next to her. Lucas and Farkle sit in the other ones.

"So, you two, how do you guys know about how fun the party is? Your freshmen, right?" Maya asked them while sipping her shake."Yeah, we are, but it's a party that Madelyn has been throwing every single year."

"Madelyn?!" Maya shouted as her drink went out of her mouth."I feel very different." Riley says as her eyes are as big as watermelons."What, you guys don't like her or something?" Farkle asked.

"Don't like? I can't stand that brunette flipping, designer clothing, high heels shoes bitch." Maya says as she takes another sip of her shake."Yeah, she kinda got in a little argument with her while we were sitting under the tree." Riley explains.

"Yeah, not a lot of people like her, the upper classmen just love going to the party. She's a sophomore and I've been knowing her for quite some time." Lucas says."Okay, so how come you told us we should come if it's not your party Ranger Rick?"

Lucas laughs before he answers,"Madelyn always let's Farkle and I invite whoever we want, and we wanted to invite you two."

"Ohhhh, so I guess I'll be ruining her party because we already don't like each other already." Maya says with a smile on her face."Yeah, maybe that'll be more interesting than watching people drink and throw up, just like we see every year." Farkle says with a dopey smile.

"There's drinking at this party?!" Riley asked as her eyes shot out again."Yeah, I bet huckleberry was all over that beer back in his country living days!" Maya says in her country accent one time too many."I bet you'd really like it if you came to Texas." Lucas does the same thing, and he was about to pull out his imaginary hat, but Maya gets irritated.

"Don't you dare do that hat thing." Maya stops him."Alright, sorry ma'am." He does it anyway and Maya looses her mind."Urgh, it's killing me that I cannot get to you!" Maya says as her hands start shaking and clinching, showing her anger.

"He's not as easy as you thought he would be." Riley looks over at Maya."No, he's not! And it's burning me up like the country fires." Maya puts her elbow on her leg and put her chin on it."There's something about you guys that's very funny." Farkle admits.

"Same for you two. Plus, Farkle, you look like you're a very smart kid." Riley points out to him."Yeah, I'm actually rank 1 in my class." Farkle says."Wow, so we have ranky and ranger Rick!" Maya beams instantly.

"Are you really going to call me ranky?" Farkle says offended."No, the names only go for this one." Maya puts her hand on his shoulder."Speaking of being rank 1, I gotta get home, I'm gonna start studying early."

"We can go with you if you want Farkle." Riley offers."Sure, you actually can if you want to. Anytime, anyday." Farkle says."Okay, let's go. Mom, I'll see you at home." Riley says as she puts her coat on.

"See ya!" Topanga yells from the counter, and the four of them leave Topanga's."I am so cold right now." Maya says as she pulls her coat closer to her body."I know, but staring at Lucas will make the coldness go away." Riley whispers as she starts smiling awkwardly again.

"Oh please stop with the face. You know it makes me snort sometimes." Maya covers her face."You know it's true."

The four of them end up at Farkle's place."I'll see you two at school tomorrow. Bye ladies." Farkle winks, but all of sudden he falls as he's going into the house. Maya and Riley both check to see if he's okay."I'm okay!" He yells. He closes the door.

"You girls just can't be left in the cold by yourselves." Lucas says as he walks down the steps."What, are you going to protect us or something if someone tries to snatch us Sundance?" Maya says as she walks the other direction.

"Hm, something like that, if you can't handle it." Lucas starts to tease."Oh, trust me, I can fight my own battles." She rolls her eyes."It's nice of you to do that Lucas." Riley says nervously."Anytime Riley, that's what I'm here for. To treat everybody the way they should be treated."

Lucas and Riley both smile at each other as Maya is behind but in the middle. Maya starts to smile as her best friend is finally starting to cool down with her tone, just by a little."Yeah, you don't get a lot of people like that in New York."

Riley looks at her boots. At the top of Riley's eyes, she can still see that Lucas is smiling at her. They end up at Riley's house, and Lucas looks up."We usually go through the window. You don't have to watch over us." As Riley is still talking to Lucas, Maya is already going through the window.

"I had a good time with you Riley. I usually don't say that when I first meet somebody, but you were just different, ya know." He tells her, and she does her weird smile that she usually only does in front of Maya. Lucas just laughs at her."I had a good time with you too Lucas. Hopefully it'll be like that on Friday."

Riley put her hand up because she didn't know what to do, and they high five each other. They both start to laugh."See you tomorrow Riley." Lucas starts to walk off, and Riley is beaming with excitement as she kinda nailed her first conversation with Lucas alone. Riley then goes through the bay window.

"So, how did it go Riles?" Maya asked."It was so smooth, and I think he really enjoyed talking to me as much as I did."

"Yeah, at least he laughed when you did that hilarious beaming smilie." Maya starts laughing just thinking about it."Yeah, I told you he wouldn't think I was awkward and weird, but now what? Nothing is happening."

They look around the room, establishing that nothing is happening."Yeah, but sometimes you have to make it happen." They both look at the door and see that Cory has walked through the door."Hi dad." He rushes over to the window and puts himself in the middle.

"Please tell me you didn't talk to any boys." Cory crosses his hands, hoping that they didn't.

"Sorry Mr Mathews, we can't tell you that we didn't." Maya says."DANG IT!" He yells."But dad, what do you mean we have to make it happen?" Riley asked.

"In some situations, not everything is going to happen the way you want it to. Sometimes your gonna have to make an effort for yourself in order for it to happen." Maya and Riley both shake their heads, showing that they understand what he's saying.

"Dad! We have to play the other round! Auggie yells from his room."I'll talk to you girls later. I have to attempt to kick his butt again." Cory puts on a dinosaur hat and walks out of the room to go to Auggie's.

"Urgh, can I stay over tonight? My mom is going to be pissed just because I wasn't there so she could tell me all of these useless things about high school." Maya complains."Maya, you can spend the night whenever you need to. Matter of fact, you don't need to ask."

"Okay, so when I put that on ring power you won't try to refuse like you did in middle school?" Maya smirks at her."No, I'll try not to if I have a bad day." They both laugh and Maya leans on Riley as Riley caresses her head.

"But Maya, I want you to promise me something." Riley tells Maya as Maya is still listening.

"What do you want me to promise Riles."

"I want you to promise me that this new experience won't wreck anything about us and that nothing can come in between us." Riley says as she looks down at Maya. Maya looks up at her with a smile.

"I promise that nothing will come between us."


	3. Chapter 3: Drinking Fest

**Okay** **guys, so it's going to get crazy in this chapter because a lot of stuff is going to happen,so get ready for it. R &R! **

* * *

Friday, After School

"Topanga, are you seriously letting them go to this party?!" Cory yells as Riley and Maya just stand there, waiting for Topanga to respond."Yes Cory, why can't they go out and enjoy themselves?"

"Because I don't want them doing anything that can end up being put on me!" Cory points to themselves."Mr. Mathews, we won't do anything that's insane. We're just going to a party with dancing and people." Maya explains.

"Ohhhh, I really don't trust that you won't do anything bad." Cory then points to Maya."She won't do anything bad, because I'll make sure that she doesn't." Riley looks over at Maya while she rolls her eyes.

"I'll let you go under one condition. Let me see those outfits." Cory walks over to their shopping bags and looks at both of their clothes. Riley has a purple loose dress that comes with a necklace, while Maya has a white dress that is see through by her neck.

"See Cory, they aren't on to anything." Topanga walks over to Cory and rubs his shoulder.

"Yeah dad. You always say that you raised me well, so the way you're acting right now about this party doesn't seem like you trust the person you gave fatherly advice to."

Riley smiles as she can see her father is running out of things to say."Okay, fine, you can go to the party!" He says, giving up himself and giving in for Riley and Maya.

"But I want you back here at 11:00! Not 11:01, or anytime past that!"

"But how are you going to watch us if you're going out for that thing I wasn't listening to?" Maya asked."Your mother and Auggie will make sure of that." Cory looks at the two of them suspiciously and walks into the kitchen.

"For one, Auggie will be asleep till then, he can't even stay up for New Years. I'll bring it up for your curfew to be 12 am." Topanga whispers to them, and Riley and Maya both hug Topanga.

"We're going to get ready now, so if you'll excuse us, our first high school party awaits!" Riley runs up the stares, excited about what the night will bring for Riley and Maya.

"Okay, so you didn't tell your mom about the drinking and all of that stuff, right?" Maya asked Riley."No." Riley answers painfully."Riley, just don't drink it. It's not like somebody is grabbing your face to force you to drink it, like what some moms do to get their kids to eat nasty peas."

"I know, but it's still fearful to know that you're surrounded by things that can kill you."

"That's exactly why you don't give it the power to kill you. Oh yeah, don't tell huckleberry I said his name today. I'll save that for later." Maya smiles as she gestures for Riley to zip up her dress."Is this a game you guys are playing or something?"

Riley asked."Yep, and it's been going on for the whole week, but I still can't get to the bull rider!" Maya says, annoyed that she hasn't gotten to Lucas's rough spot."What if he's not that type of person that gets mad easily?"

"Coming from Texas, I'm assuming that he had to do stuff where he had to be aggressive, all country boys are suppose to have rough skin. That's what I like in guys." Maya says as she puts her white flats on.

"Oh." Riley says with a blank expression on her face."Well I've never seen that look. Was it what I said?" Maya asked as she can tell something threw Riley off the deep end."No, I was just focusing on getting this dress on." Riley then gestures for Maya to help her zip up.

"Oh, well okay then. I've never seen anyone that focused on a dress before then." Even though Maya was acting like everything was fine with Riley, she could tell that Riley was thrown off because she kind of complimented Lucas (huckleberry.)

The two of them looked at themselves in the mirror and smiled with what they saw."Well I know two girls from New York who know how to look sharp." Maya says and she checks her curling iron to see if it was hot enough.

She could feel it without touching it, and Riley sat down so Maya could begin doing her hair.

"Do you seriously not know how to do this hairstyle?" Maya said as she looked at her."I've tried, but you know how you have to make sure you don't twist the hair part or you wont me able to see the curls? It kills me!"

"Well it's okay. I'm the artist, and I know what I'm doing. Do you want the curly bun to be on the side or in the back." Maya plays with Riley's long brunette hair."The side. It looks better that way."

"Oh Riles, I can make it look good both ways." Maya pleases herself, and Riley just stares at her."Yeah, I'll start doing it now." Maya begins to start taking all the rollers out of Riley's head, and her hair looked extremely curly."Wow, this is going to look great. Remember these steps Riley so you can do them yourself."

When Maya starts getting all of her special materials out for hairstyling, she gets a purple clip to keep her curly bun stable. Maya fluffs it up a little bit so it can be shown a little bit more. Riley looks at herself."You look beautiful Riles, and huckleberry better agree or I'll destroy him."

They both laugh."So what look are you going for?" Riley turned to Maya as Maya was starting to take the rollers out of her hair."I'm going with something simple. Curly high ponytail." Maya looks at herself in the mirror and gets a rubber band.

She puts her hair up really high and starts tying it."Maya, you look beautiful too. You'll probably show Madelyn up at her own party." Maya smiles as Riley gets the curly iron to define her curls."I want that to be everyday of the week."

Maya gets her jacket as Riley does the same. They walk to the living room as Topanga smiles at the two of them."You two look absolutely beautiful. My beautiful high schoolers."

"Yeah, I wish my mom was here to see, but of course she's at Topanga's working."

"I'll take a picture and send it to her. I'm sure she wanted to be here Maya." Topanga smiles as she's pulling her camera out."Smile you two." Riley and Maya smile for the camera, and Topanga takes one picture too many."Mom, can we stop smiling? My mouth is starting to irritate me."

"Yes, I'm done now." Topanga puts her phone away."You two have fun. Be here at 12."

"We will, and I'll make sure Maya doesn't go crazy again!" Riley says. The two of them hold hands as they're walking to the party."Urgh, she probably lives in the richest houses of New York, and they're not too far from here."

Maya says as she rolls her eyes just thinking about Madelyn."Don't worry about where we're at, just worry about what's in it."

"Yeah, and Madelyn is in there. That makes it even worse." Riley and Maya get on the elevator to go all the way to the top floor. Riley knocks out the door all happy like and waits for someone to come and answer, since that's the only thing you can do when you're going to someone's house, unless your plain rude.

When the door opens, it reveals Lucas opening the door. He smiles, as to what he sees, he likes it obviously."Well welcome to the party you two." Riley and Maya smile and walk into the party.

"Wow, this looks more grand than what prom looks like on TV." Maya looks around as she sees the fancy decorations, the food, and of course, the drinks."Yeah, she has a whole bunch in here."

"Where's Farkle?" Maya asked."Getting his groove on over there with his new lady friend, Smackle." The three of them look at Farkle and Smackle. They looked like they were having a blast while they were still standing around.

"Yeah, are you gonna join them and do your little do si do just to entertain the party?" Maya smiles as she's still trying to attempt to get under Lucas's skin."Yeah, maybe I can teach you how to do it too. It's not my intention to be cocky."

"Ooooooooo." Maya says as she clinches her fist tightly."So, what usually goes on at these parties?" Riley asked Lucas as they were walking to the dance floor, while Maya just wanted something in her system.

"Well, at 10, we always play spin the bottle, so I would make sure your sitting next to people who aren't ugly." They both laugh."You have a lot of humor in you, don't you?"

"Yeah, a lot of bull riders in Texas have that type of demeanor. Especially my friends." Lucas says."Wow, things must be really great in Texas. My friends are all apart of the girl club. Except Maya of course. You know, girls can do what guys can do!" Riley puts her fist up as Lucas laughs.

"Your not bad at humor Riley. You are not bad, and I assumed Maya wasn't in it. All of the stuff she says she already believes it, but I can tell she's putting a lot into this little game we have."

"Yeah, she's just very confident in herself about some things, but do you want to know what else happens in girl club?"

"Shoot it right at me." Lucas responds with a smirk."Well if I had a girl and a gun I would." They both laugh.

Maya watches the two of them already building their relationship. Maya was just standing there, all alone eating some wings and trying not to get it all over her dress. She starts to look over at the drinking table, wondering if she should just try it for once.

All of the images she kept having in her mind, all she heard was to experience new things, basically from what her best friend told her. Maya walks over to the table and looks at the options.

She saw a margarita, some type of liquors, and other things she didn't understand. She takes a cup from the stack and goes with one of the liquors. She pours it in her cup and takes a sip. She actually like the way it taste. The bubbles rested on her tongue, so she decided that it wouldn't be that bad.

She walks around the house to see what's going on all around, and as she's walking through the large crowds and silly clicks, and then all she could feel was someone bumping into her, and her drink was about to spill on her, but she saved it.

"Oh my gosh, can you watch where you're going?" Maya says as she looks to see if anything else happened to get on her. She looks up and sees a guy with brown hair and dark eyes."I'm sorry about that. I kinda didn't know where I was going. Myname is Josh."

"Maya. Sorry I got angry with you. I just get a little upset when I don't really understand why people bump into me." Josh laughs a little bit."Yeah, I can understand why you would get angry about that."

They just smile at each other."Well, would you want to talk to me for a while until spin the bottle starts?" Maya asked as Josh smiled, showing that he would like to."I don't have a problem with that."

The two of them sit on the couch and start talking about themselves as the night goes on, but as Riley and Lucas were passing by, Maya couldn't help but look at the two of them. It just seems like they were getting closer by the minute, and it was almost time for spin the bottle.

"I'm gonna make sure you're across from me to give me some luck." Josh says, and that makes Maya focus on his eyes and the way he looked.

"Okay everyone, it's time to play the game of this party, spin the bottle! Get in the circle and make sure your lips are soft because nobody wants someone with crusty ass lips!" Everyone laughs at Madelyn's comment. Well, except Maya, Riley, Lucas, and Farkle of course.

Everyone at the party starts to get in a circle, and Riley goes over to Maya to start talking about boys."So, who's that guy you were talking to?" Riley smiles at him as Maya rolls her eyes with a smile."His name is Josh. He's pretty cool."

Maya bites her lip."Ooooooo." Riley says and starts making kissy faces at her."We did not kiss. I am not about to kiss him this early in the school year."

"Okay Maya, but you do realize that I'm closer to winning the bet than you are." Riley smiles, and Maya just looks at Lucas, watching him go to Farkle and they both start looking at each other. Maya just breaks the contact and focuses on something else.

Maya starts to look at the liquor bottle as Callie is putting it down. You could automatically tell she was drunk, since it took her several of times to get the bottle on the turning thing in the correct spot.

"Wow, what an idiot. Getting drunk this fast at night, I wonder if Madelyn is that stupid." Maya shakes her head and laughs when Callie falls in her spot."Okay, let's start this spin bottle caplooza!" Riley yells. Everyone looks at her and she starts to feel embarrassed. The only thing you could hear was the music.

"Okayyyy, so let's get started with the game." Madelyn hits the button and the bottle starts spinning. When the bottle keeps spinning and spinning, it finally lands on a boy and a girl.

"Keith and Mindy! You two, pucker up!" Madelyn says in a drunk tone. Riley just stares at her with disgust as she's starting to fall on other people since she can't control her dizziness and balance. Keith and Mindy lean in and start of slow. Then, it turns into a full on make out, and Keith ends up on top of Mindy.

Lucas and Farkle cheer him on, since it looked like he was enjoying the kiss and himself.

Maya and Riley just stared at each other with full on irritation, saying ew to each other."Yeah, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. That just made me incredibly nauseous." Riley puts her hand over her mouth and runs to the bathroom.

Madelyn presses the button on the turner again, and it keeps on spinning. It lands on Farkle and Smackle. Farkle smiles as Smackle does the same, and they start making out just like that."Wow Farkle. You sure are smackin on those lips."

Maya tried not to laugh at his attempt of a joke, but she ended up laughing anyway. Lucas looks up at Maya and laughs too.

As the game kept going on, people were starting to not like their choices. One girl slapped her crush because he was way too drunk and she thought he wasn't interested because she thought he was "pretending to faint."

Then, the bottle kept spinning and spinning, until the bottle landed on two people.

Maya and Lucas.

The two of them looked at each other as everybody was cheering for them to kiss. Maya couldn't have had more things running in her mind as she did already. Lucas starts going up to Maya, and Maya just swallows all of her spit, indicating how nervous she was.

Will they be like all the other couples that kissed? Will things be weird between Maya and Lucas? And the biggest question of all, would this mean that Maya is betraying Riley? But Maya couldn't do anything about it now, because Maya and Lucas were going in anyway.

The kiss was very smooth and slow. They both had their eyes closed, and they were both putting in the same effort. Everybody was cheering the kiss on, and to Maya, it seemed like it lasted forever. Lucas pulled away, and the two of them just looked into each others' eyes.

Lucas went back to his spot, and Farkle just started to tap on Lucas's shoulder."Wow Lucas, that was kinda a long time. Aren't you still into Riley?" Farkle asked."Of course I am. Riley is awesome, beautiful, funny, and smart." Lucas said.

"Okay, good. I don't think you need a girl who teases you and comes up with names about your heritage everyday." Farkle says as Lucas looks at him and laughs.

Maya is just blank space. Nothing is going on in her mind, she's just surprised with what she just did. She puts her ponytail on to her shoulders and looks at the floor stunned. Riley comes back and sits next to Maya."Did I miss anything?" Riley asked. Maya looks up at Riley and just looks into her eyes.

"No, you didn't miss anything." Maya says and puts a little smirk on her face."Yeah, I think I'm gonna head to get a drink. I'll be right back." Maya gets up and walks over to where the drinks were.

"And the next ones to kiss is Riley and Josh." Madelyn announces annoyed, just like she did with Maya and Lucas."Um, okay." Riley and Josh lean in and kiss each other for not too long but not too short. Lucas just stares with his jaw bone starting to get tighter."Don't get upset Lucas. Don't turn into Texas Lucas tonight." Farkle tells him.

"Farkle, I'm not going to turn into that Lucas over that stupid kiss. That wouldn't make any sense." Lucas says, and Farkle can tell that Lucas is annoyed with what he had to see.

When it hits 11 and the game is over, Maya starts to look at the bottles again, begging herself to get the same drink she had earlier. She memorized the bottle surprisingly, and pours herself another drink with a different cup. She starts drinking it, and she felt the same reliving feeling that she had earlier.

She walks into the living room and meets up with Josh again."Hey Maya, I've been looking for you ever since spin the bottle ended." Josh smiles at her and starts to pull his phone out.

"Could I get your phone number, and take you out some time?" He asked as he was beginning to put it in his contacts."Um, sure." Maya takes her phone out and gives the number to Josh. He gives her another smile.

"Alright, I'll call you sometime if your up for it." He walks away, and Maya smiles at him behind his back. Riley comes up to her and she notices that she was talking to Josh, but she wasn't as excited as she was the first time, considering that she kissed him. Riley still played it cool anyway.

"Did you just get his phone number?" Riley asked with a smile on her face."Yes Riley, I actually did."

"Haha, this bet is resting in this girls hands, high five!" Riley puts her hands up with her beaming smile. Maya just stares at her hand and takes another sip out of her cup."I'm not giving you a high five, because I want to win."

Maya drinks once last time."What are you drinking?" Riley looks into her cup."It's some type of drink." Maya tries to hide it, but she couldn't help but drink more of it."Maya, what are you drinking?" Riley then demands for a fully explained answer.

"Some type of liquor that's really suiting my taste buds right now." Maya then takes a big gulp of it."Maya, what happened to you complaining about watching people get drunk at parties?!" Riley says angrily.

"Oh relax, I only said that because people think it looks good when they try to be drunk. I'm not trying to, this is just an addicting drink." Maya keeps drinking and drinking, and Riley has had enough of it. She takes Maya's cup and puts it in the trash can.

"Hey! I was just about to finish that!" Maya said, close to sounding like a drunk sailor."Oh no, Maya, you drank too much of it tonight." Maya starts to tilt to the side, and Riley catches her. As Lucas is walking into the kitchen, he sees that Riley needs a helping hand.

He comes over and gets Maya to stand up."What happened to Maya." He checks her out to see if she's alright."Um, she just had a little too much to drink." Riley laughs as she's trying to get Maya to stop going all over the place.

"Yeah, we should take her home. Was she planning on going to your place?"

"She usually does, and I'm pretty sure her mom would be extremely worried about her if she sees her like this, so we should take her to my house. Good thing she took a shower before she came because she won't be able to take one tonight."

Riley struggles to pick Maya up, so Lucas helps her out and holds Maya in his arms bridal style."Yeah, let's take her home before Madelyn sees this and tells the whole school about it." Lucas starts walking towards the door.

"Hey, Smackle and I will come with!" Farkle runs up to them."Shhh, we don't want anyone else to hear about this." Riley puts her finger on her lips. The five of them start walking back to Riley's house, and they figure out a way to get Maya in the bay window without dropping her.

Lucas puts Maya in Riley's bed."Well Smackle and I are gonna go hang out at Topanga's, you two wanna come with us?" Farkle asked."No, I have to make sure Maya is going to be okay." Riley gets some clothes out of her closet for Maya to wear to go to sleep comfortable.

"Yeah, I'll stay to. Do you remember how to get there?" Lucas asked."Yeah. See you guys later." Farkle said, and him and Smackle leave.

Riley goes over to close the window."Thank you Lucas for helping me get her here." Riley says with a little smile."Anytime Riley. If you need me for anything I'll be there." He smiles the same way.

"Then I'm looking forward to what the future will bring." The two of them look into each other's eyes, and Lucas leans in to kiss Riley lightly. Riley closes her eyes, and pulls away like he does.

"I had fun talking to you again Lucas. I think we're really good friends." Riley tells him."Yeah, I think we are too. Can I get your number, so it can continue."

Riley pulls her phone out and Lucas puts it in his phone."Thanks Riley. I'm looking forward to calling you, maybe even tomorrow."

"Then I'll make sure I pick up my phone to answer."

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you around Riley." Lucas smiles and begins to go through the bay window."See you around Lucas." Riley watches him go out, and she just smiles.

She looks back at Maya who is about to fall asleep, and she begins to try to get her to put her clothes on."Riley, I'm so tired right now." She says like she's going through a phase."I know you are Maya. You just need to go to bed and sleep it off."

Riley finally gets all of her clothes on, and Riley puts her own clothes on. Riley turns the lamp off and gets into her bed. While Maya is sleeping, Riley looks up what the after math of being drunk is. When she reads the description, she is in shock.

"Oh no." She mumbles to herself. She goes to sleep, and just worries about Maya the whole night...


	4. Chapter 4: Never Again

"Why the heck are you taking me to a rodeo? I don't even know what you do in bull riding to begin with." Maya asked as she sat in the bleachers and Lucas following right behind her.

"Well blonde beauty, I think you're suppose to ride the bull since it's clearly a sport called bull riding." Lucas teases while smiling.

"Oh hush up huckleberry. I already know your Texas heritage. Bucky the bull, square dancing, live country music, it all takes a roll in it." Maya says."No you don't, you just tease me about them, you don't really know what I did as I was growing up.

Born and raised to be tough." Lucas looks at the guy who was about to bust out the gate to ride the bull."Oh no." Lucas says, and Maya looks at him confused."What? Why are you saying oh no?" Maya asked as she was trying to see what was wrong.

"He's holding on with both of his hands. You're only suppose to ride it with your right hand." Lucas explains as he feels bad for the guy."So what if your left handed?" Maya asked as she saw how interested he was in the performance.

"As a bull rider, you should be skilled at both hands, even if you only get to use your right one." Lucas looks at Maya."So are you strong in both hands Sundance?"

"Of course I am. I told you that I beat the record with the best bull in the world, but that wasn't from God gifted talent." Lucas flinches as he sees the bull rider get hurt pretty bad.

"Ooo, that guy sure did take a fall." Maya looked as they were taking him off the rink.

"Yeah, as a bull rider you sacrifice everything just to ride the bull."

"Have you ever gotten hurt like that?" Maya asked, concerned for his safety."Maybe a few times, but it was never that bad to where I had to get serious stitches and all of that stuff."

"Ohhhh, so huckleberry, what did you have to do to become the best?" Maya asked and she scooted closer towards him."Dedication and training is basically all you needed, and obviously, I had a high ranking in both of those. I use to be ridiculously terrible."

"Yeah, isn't that how some people start off when they get introduced to new things?"

"Yeah, that's something you've actually been right about since we got here." Lucas teased as Maya hit him on his shoulder with her nails. Her nail started to hurt really bad."Ow! What in the world, are your shoulders made out of rocks?"

She starts feelings his shoulders slowly, taking her time to really feel his muscular shoulder.

As he starts to feel her hands, he wanted to show her a little bit more of a surprise, so he decided to tense himself up, and she felt even more.

"You're just flexing now because I can see your veins." Lucas laughs as she noticed very quickly."But seriously, this is very impressive Ranger Rick." Maya starts to drag her hands down to his arms, and they feel like very high valleys, but let's be realistic not literally like tall valleys.

Lucas begins to like the way Maya touches his arm, and he turns to look at her to show that he likes it. She just stares at him and leans in to kiss him as he puts his hand on her face and starts caressing it.

Riley wakes up super early to make sure everything is set up for Maya in the morning. After reading what happens after your drunk, which is called the hangover, she decided to make sure the one she loves most is going to be okay.

Riley begins to set up a lot of water on the counter, healthy foods that'll give her that Maya energy she usually has, and a lot of fruits for her. She gets back in bed while Maya is still soundlessly asleep like she usually is.

When it hit 8 am, Riley woke up again, checking to see if her parents were awake. She checked to see if her set up was still perfect and ready, and it actually was. Riley waited for Maya to wake up, and Maya started to have an all over sleep session.

Her legs were hanging from the beg and her arms were all over Riley's bed as well. When it hit 10 am, Maya had finally woke up with her arms and legs actually on the bed, and starts looking around. Right when she positions herself more comfortably on the bed, she yelps in pain.

"Owwww." Maya puts her hand on her head. Riley just looks at her with a blank expression.

"Good morning Maya. Did you sleep well?" Riley asked."Um, not the best sleep I've ever had, but it wasn't down right terrible.

Why is my head hurting so bad?" Maya thinks about it for a second and starts playing back the night before in her head. The party, meeting Josh, spin the bottle, HER AND LUCAS'S KISS THAT RILEY DOESNT KNOW ABOUT, and drinking way too much. After that she was lights out.

"Ohhhh, never mind." Maya says as she takes the ponytail out of her head and her long, wavy, and beautiful hair falls gracefully."Yeah. Maya, knowing that you aren't suppose to drink that much, why did you?" Riley asked as Maya just looked up at her."The drink was very addicting.

It was like eating my mom's delicious donuts in the morning." Maya's stomach then starts to feel bad. She runs into the bathroom and let's it all out of her system. Riley rushes in there and takes Maya's hair back so it wouldn't end up in her hair.

"This is probably the worst thing I have probably ever been through in my-" Maya then interrupts herself, meaning that her head ended up back in the toilet. Riley waits patiently for her to be done so they can talk about last night.

When Maya is done letting it all out, they both walk back to Riley's bed and they talk about it."So what happened after we were talking about getting Josh's number and all of that?" Maya asked.

"Well, you started to loose your balance and I kept having to catch you, and Lucas came to help me out because you were about to fall on the carpet, so the two of us thought it was best for you to rest. Then I still couldn't hold you up so Lucas carried you all the way to my house."

"Wait a minute, huckleberry carried me and took me here?!" Maya shouted, forgetting that her head started to hurt."Yes, he did. He's way stronger than me and he's probably carried things more challenging." Riley says."Well, that's a good compliment for me."

"Yeah, and then he put you in bed and we were talking about stuff, and he gave me his number, and then we kissed!" Riley beams with excitement."Wow, you two kissed?" Maya says, not the happiest she's ever been.

"Yeah! It was so smooth, even though I could've swore I was shaking, it looked like he liked it." And as Maya kept putting it into her head, she wanted to say that it looked like he enjoyed the kiss they shared, but apparently he didn't since he kissed Riley out of true feelings and he only kissed Maya because of a game.

"That's awesome Riley." Maya gets back under the covers and tried to fall back asleep."Is something wrong Maya?" Riley could tell that Maya was having an odd like behavior."No, I'm just really tired. That liquor really did something to me.

How in the world am I going to hide this from my mom without her worrying about me?" Maya asked as she was feeling Riley's soft pillow."I don't know right now Maya. What I do know is that you need to eat and get some energy."

Riley jumps out of bed and waits for Maya to get up."I ain't gettin up." Maya said from her face being on the pillow."Yes you are, and are you trying to tease Lucas again?" Riley asked.

"No." She mumbled from the pillow again.

Riley got her arm and tried to catch her as Maya was falling, but Maya landed on top of Riley."Phew, I'm gonna need to work out." Riley says to herself. Maya stands herself up and the two of them go to the kitchen.

Topanga, Cory, and Auggie were seen eating breakfast and Riley and Maya fixed themselves something to eat too."Good morning family!" Riley says all bubbly and cheery and sits down at the table.

Maya goes to the cabinet to get some pills for her head. She sneaks it so Topanga and Cory don't get suspicious. She swallows them all down by using orange juice, and sits next to Riley to try to eat her breakfast.

All she could think about was the event that happened last night. All of the drinking, the hallucination, her dream last night, and the thing she was most confused about, her and Lucas's kiss. She felt as if a love triangle was starting to form, but she wouldn't believe it.

"Hey, do you have Farkle's phone number?" Maya asked, getting herself to stop thinking about the party."Yeah, why?" Riley asked."I'm gonna need help with my homework, and since he's rank 1 in our class then of course I want him to help me."

"Well Maya, you can always ask us for help if you need-" Cory started to say, but Maya interrupted."I want Farkle!" She shouts. All of them were silent, and Riley gave Maya her phone.

"As Maya is going through the contacts, she can see Lucas's thing on there with a heart emoji on her phone. Maya decided to look through all of her contacts just to see, and she started to put Farkle's number into her phone.

That's when she started to text him and sent him a message. Maya forced her food down and went up to Riley's room. Riley did the same to see what Maya was up to."Maya, why are you acting so strange? Was it something I said?"

Riley asked as Maya was getting her stuff. She put her hands on Riley's shoulders."Riles, nothing is wrong, I just need to go home and lay in my own bed. I'm seriously tired and I don't want you guys to worry about me.

I'll be fine." Maya says and kisses Riley on her cheek. She goes through the bay window and closes the window behind her. Auggie walks into Riley's room."What's wrong with her?" He asked as he saw the whole thing.

"I don't know Auggie. I seriously don't know."

Maya starts to straighten her hair and she puts her green looking coat on with some black pants and black boots. As she's walking to Topanga's, she sees her mother working. She didn't even try to hide herself. Her mother instantly saw her and how tired she looked.

"Maya! What in the world, I've been worried sick about you!" Katy pulls her into her arms and Maya hugs her back."Yeah, I'm so sorry mom. I've been at Riles house lately, and I have something I want to talk to you about." Maya sits on the stool as her mother is listening.

"What do you want to talk about?" Katy asked as she set her arms on the counter.

"What happens if you and your best friend in the whole wide world start to like the same thing, and one of them are trying to play it low so they won't hurt their best friend?" Maya asked.

"Why, what do you mean? Do you and Riley like the same boy or something?"

Maya's eyes shot out, and she was trying to think, does she like Lucas?"Mom, I seriously don't know." Maya plays with her fingers, and she hears people coming in. It was Farkle, and surprisingly Lucas. Maya looks at the two of them shocked.

"Hey Maya!" Farkle said as the two of them walk over to Maya."Hey Maya. Did you sleep well?" Lucas asked."Yeah, sure I did." Maya looks over at Farkle shocked."You two must be Maya's friends. I'm Katy, Maya's mother. But you can just call me Katy."

She shakes both of their hands."Yeah mom, so since everybody knows each other now, we're going to head to the library. Yeah." Maya says awkwardly and the three of them go to the public library.

The three of them sit at the table, looking at books as Maya is trying to look at it like it's interesting."I don't think this book is going to help us find out about all of the countries in the world Farkle." Lucas showed him the cover.

"Yeah, I think it only shows the states in the United States. I saw a country book over there, you may prefer that one over the one you have." Maya suggested."Yeah, I'll be right back." Lucas gets up from his chair and goes over to find a better book.

"Farkle, why did you bring Lucas along? I mean Ranger Rick!" Maya asked as she kept staring at him."You said you wanted to work on school work and Lucas wanted to as well, so I invited him along. You're acting like things are weird between you two or something, but you're just friends so relax. He's really into Riley."

"Yeah, I've heard, but Farkle, I wanted to talk about him, and the incident at the party."

"What? You mean the kiss?" Farkle asked."No, the two of us vomiting in the toilet at the same time, yes the kiss!" Maya says sarcastically."Wow, what is it?" Farkle asked."I have a feeling that my feelings for him are a little more than just friendship."

Maya bites her lip as Farkle is just shocked."Raisins and peanuts." The only thing he could say, as Maya just looks at him confused."Wait a minute, so that kiss meant something to you?" Farkle whispered."Yes, no, probably, maybe, I don't know!" Maya whispered back.

"I think you and Riley like him. Don't hide your feelings. Does Riley know that you two kissed?" Farkle asked, hoping that Maya would say yes."I'm afraid I can't say I did."

Farkle looks at Maya angrily."Why would I tell her when Riley and Lucas kissed after we did. Of course it wasn't going to mean anything to him because he doesn't like me." Maya slouches in her chair."But it means something to you." Farkle tells her, with Maya even more angry about the situation because she's wrong and Farkle is right.

Lucas comes back with the country book and starts looking through."Hey, look at this. I actually found a book that shows every country instead of the dumb ones at school. Take that Mr. Lumpston!"

"Lumpston is his last name? Well that has to be embarrassing." Maya says nervously. Maya looks up at the door, and sees Riley walk through it. Maya tries to think of something before she sees her."Speaking of names, I'm gonna choose another book to write my book thesis!"

Maya runs to the shelves and hides herself so Riley doesn't see her. Riley looks around the library and sees familiar faces at a certain table."Hey guys! I didn't know you were into the library." Riley sat down on the other side of the table where Maya was sitting.

"Hi Riley." Lucas says happily."Oh, and he's not but I am. We're trying to create a replica of all the countries for our project. It's a lot to do in a short amount of time." Farkle says as he just keeps looking at the two of them make goo goo eyes at each other.

"Yeah, that's just how school is! I have to write my thesis for English. Middle school just can't compare when it comes to assignments." Riley says as she gets her some what typed of paper on the table."I forgot we had to do that, but this project and that thesis are two different things." Lucas comments.

Maya tries to sneak herself to the bathroom as she sees her and Lucas just laughing it off at each other, she could feel a little burn in her body just seeing them together, and it was official that she was having feelings for huckleberry.

"Maya! There you are! I've been wondering where you've been all morning." Maya squints her eyes as she can hear her familiar cheerful voice."Hiiii Riley." Maya says uncomfortably.

"Come join us over here." Riley and Maya walk over to the table and sit on the other side of Lucas and Farkle.

"There you are Maya." Farkle says, not backing her up at all. Maya stomps on his foot as she's trying to get him to shut up."Oh, you've been here?" Riley asked her."Yeah, it was the first bathroom I could find. Hangovers aren't really the best."

"Yeah, speaking of that, you don't really look so hot. Are you okay?" Lucas asked, and Maya realized who was talking to her. It took her some time to respond to his question."Not really. I still feel pretty bad, and Riley, we have to hand write our thesis." Maya looks over at Riley's paper."I had a feeling!" Riley throws her typed paper on the floor and gets some notebook paper from her backpack.

"Yeah, you were a little all over the place last night, and I took you home just to make sure you were okay, and so Riley wouldn't struggle to carrying you all the way home." Lucas laughed as Riley laughed with him.

"Yeah, I heard what happened this morning. Thanks Sundance." Maya said as she was still upset that Riley and Lucas had a lot in common. They both have so much energy, they care about their friends, and they're becoming two peas in a pod. While Maya is confused about her feelings and she can't really seem to get the guys she wants.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to Maya over here while you two talk." Farkle grabs on to Maya's hand and pulls her over to the side."Maya, I know you don't like what you see. I can tell by the way you're acting. Just tell her you like Lucas and you two kissed yesterday."

Farkle asked."Farkle, what's the point? He's into Riley, he just kissed me because of a stupid game that Madelyn set up, and it didn't seem like he was into the kiss at all."

"You never know that if you don't tell him how you feel. I see the way you act around each other, he may have feelings for you. Right now it seemed like he cared about what happened.

"Farkle, not a chance. You're his best friend, did he even talk about it when you guys talked?" Maya asked."We never got to. He was too tired and he wanted to go to sleep, but even if we did, I wouldn't tell you what he said because that's something your gonna have to find out on your own. I'm not going to be your messenger."

Farkle says as he looks into Maya's eyes."Well, don't I have a really good friend?!" Maya says, once again showing sarcasm."Maya, I really want to help you, but I can't do everything for you. I know your a really decent person, I know you tease him just because you like him. I see the way you look at him, and his arms, including his shoulders."

"They're just tempting to look at, okay?" Maya starts to have an idea pop into her head, and Farkle just looks at her confused."Oh my gosh, you just helped me to find out a way to get over huckleberry." Maya pulls her phone out and starts texting a familiar person.

"Who are you texting?" Farkle asked as he looked at her phone."I'm texting Josh. He asked for my number and I'm planning a date for the two of us to go on this afternoon." Maya sent the message and smiled at Farkle."Okay, there's something about Josh that you need to know."

"What is it?" Maya asked."During the game, when you left, Riley and Josh kissed." Farkle tells her. Surprisingly, Maya's mood is still up."I don't think he's into her, it was just a game. The same that happened with me and that person. This is going to be fun!" Maya walks back over to the table and smiles.

"Uhhhh, it looks like someone is very happy now." Lucas saw her unusual behavior."Yeah, Farkle gave me some really great advice on my book thesis. I feel confident as ever!" Maya throws her hands up in the air."Since when are you excited and you actually do your homework?" Riley asked

"Ever since I met my buddy Farkle." Maya reaches her hand over to slap Farkle's shoulder.

"Well at least she's encouraged to do it." Riley and Lucas smiled at each other again.

Maya just rested her face on the table. It wasn't going to end until it was out.


	5. Chapter 5: Just Trying to Heal

"Maya, I've never seen you so stressed out about anything before." Riley looked at the madness as her best friend was trying to find the perfect clothes for her date with Josh.

"Because this is my first date in my entire life, and I don't want Josh to think I'm unexperienced. By how cute he is he's probably been on tons of dates with hot girls that I can't even come close to."

Maya looks at herself in her mirror. She decided to do with a baby blue poncho, dark blue jeans, and tan boots."I don't even know where to begin with my hair." Maya lays on her bed and takes a deep breath.

"I think you should wear it in a bun." Riley puts her fingers into her best friends hair and starts going through it."I've never worn my hair in a bun in my entire life." Maya looks up at Riley.

"I think it would look cute on you. Let's try it." Maya sits in the chair and Riley starts doing her hair."So, have I officially won the bet now since you're stressing about this date with Josh?" Riley asked as she started to twist Maya's hair.

"No, I wouldn't say that yet. It'll only happen when I tell you I like somebody." Maya looks down at her fingers, wondering when she was going to tell Riley that her and Lucas kissed and that she's starting to have feelings for him.

Maya pulls her phone out and starts talking to Farkle."Are you talking to Farkle?" Riley looked down at her phone. Maya dropped it on "accident" because she was "stunned by Riley's voice." (For those who don't notice, it was sarcasm.)

"Yeah, just trying to see how his project was going with ranger Rick." Maya said as she picked it back up."Stay still Maya, I'm trying to put your hair up." Riley starts twisting her hair downwards her head to create a twist bun.

Maya looks at herself and questions the hairstyle."It would look better if it was down."

Riley takes it down and starts combing through her hair."Maya, you've been acting different lately. Is everything okay?" Riley asked as she went through her hair."Yeah, everything is great. Oh yeah, I have something for you."

Maya gets up from the chair and gives her the painting she was working on last week."Maya, this looks amazing!" Riley looks at the picture. It was an illustration of Riley and Maya walking into school.

"Yeah, it took me some time to get the face structure right and everything, but it's done."

"Maya, I know I've told you this before ever since I saw your first drawing, but you're amazing! Thank you so much!" Riley gives Maya a big hug."Thank you Riles. That means a lot coming from you."

The two of them hold on to each other for the longest, and they hear someone knocking on the door."I believe that's him." Maya says as she's still holding on right to Riley."Yeah, I really want to do something fun with you before this weekend is over. I've missed you."

Riley tells her. Maya tries to hold herself together so she doesn't start to cry."I've missed you too." Maya puts her face on Riley's shoulder. Riley released and keeps her hands on Maya's shoulders.

"Well, I hope you have fun on your first date, and let's plan something for tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan Mathews. But when I get back, I want to ask you something." Maya said as they were walking to the door."Okay, why don't you just ask me right now?"

"Because my date has probably been standing outside forever, and I'm pretty sure he's full on irritated right now so I'll just wait for it." Maya opens the door and sees that Josh was still standing there.

"Hello Maya. These are for you." He hands her some red roses as Maya just looks at them with a blank face."Hi Josh, and thank you for these. I'm going to put these in a vase before we go." Maya looks at the flowers with fury. Maya cannot stand roses.

She would prefer pretty sunflowers since they are her favorite, but she decided to be kind, which wasn't really a Maya thing."Okay, shall we." Maya says."We shall. See you later Riley." Josh waves to her."Later Josh."

Riley walks out the other door to walk back to her house, thinking that something might be going on with Maya. She pulls her phone out and starts talking to Lucas. Just so she can take her mind off of the confusion.

"Lucas, how long have you been talking to Riley now?" Farkle asked as he just watches Lucas's thumbs move like the speed of light."Oh come on Farkle. It hasn't been that long, just an hour and thirty minutes straight." Lucas shrugs his shoulders like it's no big deal. He's really into Riley and he wants to see where their relationship will go, but there was another problem.

"So what about that kiss at the party?" Farkle did say to Maya that she needed to find out herself, but he was craving for the answers himself. Lucas just looked up at him, confused as to why he was concerned about it."What about it?"

"Um, did you not remember how long you and Maya shared lip contact? Did you, you know, like what your lips touched?" Farkle asked.

Lucas looked over at him like he didn't make any sense, even though he knew exactly what he was saying."Farkle, it was just a game. Maya and I didn't kiss for that long."

"Lucas, I remember every single bit of it, that was a long time of smacking and lip contact."

"Okay, whatever you say Farkle." Farkle assumed that Lucas was just saying that because he's into Riley. He may be putting Maya aside and giving Riley all of his attention."Okay, so how was your kiss with Riley?"

Lucas looked up and smiled. We all knew how he felt about that kiss."So you liked the one with Riley, but not the one with Maya?" Farkle asked."I never said I didn't like the kiss with Maya. It was slow."

"Are you sure you aren't considering that you don't have any feelings for Maya? I have a feeling that it's possible."

"Farkle, Maya doesn't like me like that, and I don't like her like that. We're just really good friends and we tease each other a lot. There isn't a lot of chemistry like I have with Riley."

Farkle rolls his eyes to himself so Lucas doesn't see. He was so caught up in Riley, he wasn't even thinking about the outcomes."Well, I guess we'll leave that conversation at that, right?"

Farkle just kept looking at him while Lucas tried to break the contact."Right." Lucas was looking through the messages to see of he should ask Riley out on a date. He turned to Farkle."I really want to do something with Riley today. Where should I take her?"

"Take her to see a movie. I know the perfect one that suits you and Riley's relationship." Farkle goes to the movie that just came out in theaters and shows it to Lucas."Only Takes Two. That does sound like a good movie. What is it about?"

"It's about this boy and one girl who really like each other, but her best friend likes her too, so they kinda go for the guy at the same time. The guy basically has to choose which one he wants to go for."

Lucas looks at Farkle with a little annoyed look on his face."Farkle, are you still on this? I know what you're doing."

"What are you talking about? You asked me what you should do with Riley, and I'm showing you the perfect movie. I honestly want you to be with Riley. Maya is a good person, and I've told her that before, I just didn't want to tell her the things she needs to work on.

It would've been too critical when it's early in the year." Farkle told him the honest truth. He felt that Riley and Lucas could make it work a lot better than Maya and Lucas can."Well okay, we'll go see the movie, but can we please keep that kiss away from Riley. I don't want to push her away. I really really like her."

Lucas says as he's looking at his phone, waiting for a response."Yes, I'll stop talking about it, but keeping that from Riley is wrong, and Riley deserves to know." Farkle tells him. Lucas keeps thinking about it as if he should keep it a secret. He really didn't want to push Riley away.

"Farkle, like you said, it's too early to start all of this drama now. I'm going to wait for it." Lucas states."Okay Lucas. Secrets aren't healthy, I'm just warning you right now."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be fine, because if you really care about my happiness, you'll do what I've asked you to do."

Farkle just stays silent and shakes his head."I'm about to get ready. I told her I'll be there to get her in 10 minutes." Lucas put his jacket on and his shoes."Like a girl is ever ready in 10 minutes."

"It's okay if she's a little late. I'm a patient person." Farkle looks at him like it's the biggest lie he's ever told."The toughest guy I know, I don't think you're all that patient."

"Well I'm not Texas Lucas anymore. I'm NYC Lucas." Lucas said as he put his hands in his pocket."I'll see you later Farkle." Lucas walks out of Farkle's house and heads to Riley's. He just decided to think to himself what it would be Iike if him and Maya dated.

It would be awkward between them. The connection he has with Riley is just different, even though if Maya's insults don't get to him, he only likes their connection as friends, while with Riley, he likes it more than just a friend thing.

He sits by the bay window as Riley is coming up to open it."We should probably hurry before we miss our show time." Riley says, and Lucas agrees with her."But I brought you these." Lucas hands her the flowers he got her."Oh, thank you Lucas." She says as she puts them in her vase. They both go through the window and start going to the movie theater.

As they walk in to take their seats, Riley sends her last text to Maya, telling her that she's about to watch a movie with Lucas.

"So I was thinking that we could go somewhere that's calm and relaxing. Are you up for that, because if you're not then we can always do something else." As Maya just heard him, she thought it would be a perfect idea to go to the movies so she can check a few little things.

"Sure, I would like that." Maya responds, but then she forgets her whole plan. Maya wanted to get over Lucas, not try to get under him, but there was no turning back now. She already made up her mind, and she didn't want to change her mind even if Josh was fine with it. Maya didn't say anything for a particular reason, but what was her reason?

The two of them walk in and see that the movie called Only Takes Two is still available to see.I really want to watch that one." Maya points to it, since Riley told her that was the movie that Lucas and her are seeing.

Josh gets the tickets, and they stop to get popcorn and drinks as well. Maya was starting to get a little bored because right when they walked into the movie theater, they weren't really talking to each other, so she took a new route.

"Wow, do you even know what this movie is about because I have no clue." Josh laughs as Maya does the same."No, I just picked one. I have a feeling it has something to do with romance, considering the fact that it's a boy and a girl staring into each other's eyes in the cover." The two of them laugh again.

"You don't really seem like your into romance."

"I mean, I wouldn't say that. I just don't feel like love happens at first sight like all these movies say. It takes time to actually love somebody." He explains, and Maya fully agrees.

"Yeah, I kind of understand what you're saying. I actually like you." Josh laughs. The two of them walk in, and when Maya looks up she sees that they're 6 couples in the theater at the moment, but she spots her best friend and her crush sitting next to each other.

Maya starts walking up the steps as Josh follows behind her, and they both sit behind Riley and Lucas but slightly to the right of them."I still have no idea what this movie is about. All I know is that it's romance."

"Well Josh, we're both about to find out." Maya pulls her phone out and looks up the plot of the movie. As she's reading the summary, the first thing she looks at when she's done reading was Riley and Lucas.

"Are you okay Maya?" Josh sees that Maya is just staring at her shoes. She looks over to him and smiles."I'm fine. You can read the plot if you want." Maya unlocks her phone and hands it over to Josh.

As he's reading it, his face expressions show that he's into the movie."Wow, this is more interesting than I thought it was going to be. An ugly love triangle starts to cause two best friends to fall apart, the only way the madness can end is if the guy chooses who he truly wants to be with."

Maya just stares at the screen, praying that the movie will start. She was actually anxious to see what would happen in the movie. As it was starting, it was beginning with two little girls, one girl with brown hair and one who had blonde hair.

As Maya sees the type of relationship they have and their hair color, she rolls her eyes, starting to see that it's just like her and Riley's relationship.

The characters, which were named Eva (brown hair) and Cameron (blonde hair,) started to grow up together, discovering a lot of things together. Riley smiles as the two characters remind her of her and Maya.

Maya glances over at Riley and Lucas start to laugh silently at each other while they're talking. Maya rolls her eyes but at that time she didn't even realize that she did. She looks over at Josh who is really into the movie, and Maya just slouches in her chair, waiting for it to be over.

"Why did I consider the freakin movie theater?" Maya mumbled to herself so nobody could hear her."Yeah, Josh, I'm gonna head to the bathroom. Don't miss me too much, and save me some popcorn." Maya walks past everybody and goes to the bathroom to kind of "talk to herself."

"Why in the hell did I say the movie theater?! Why am I starting to get jealous about the two of them? I cannot like huckleberry like that, Riley liked him first!" Maya puts her hands on to the sink and looks down at it.

She hears somebody coming into the bathroom, and she hears familiar voices."I'll wait for you while you're in there." She hears Lucas's voice from outside the bathroom, and Riley walks in, already knowing that Maya was in there.

"Omg, Maya!" Riley squeezes Maya as Maya is trying to breathe."Riley. Can't. Breathe." Maya says and Riley let's go."Sorry Maya. What movie are you seeing with Josh?" Riley asked as Maya just smirked at her.

"It Only Takes Two, or whatever it's called. I'm pretty sure Josh and I have been saying the title wrong all day." Maya tries to put in a forced smile."How's your date with Sundance?" Maya asked as she kept looking at the exit door."It's been great! We have a lot in common. Both of us get up to go to the bathroom when the movie kind of dies down a little bit, and we both reach for the popcorn at the interesting times."

Riley says with excitement."That's really cool Riley. I can't really say that about my date, but it's all good. Can we get out of this bathroom, it reeks in here." Maya rushes out of the bathroom, and sees Lucas standing right by it."Hey Maya." He says with a teasing tone.

"Not in the mood cowboy, but I have a lot more installed for you later, so get ready for it." Maya smiles at him, and she realizes that she's flirting with him again.

"I'm looking forward to it, ma'am." But Maya realizes that he's starting to do the same thing with her. Maybe Farkle was right, and she actually had a chance."Well I'm going back into the movie theater. Let's see if there's another Bucky Mc. Boing boing in there."

The two of them smile at each other and she goes back into the theater."I just realized I didn't even use the bathroom. Do you mind?" Riley asked Lucas."No, go right ahead."

Riley walks back into the bathroom, and Lucas keeps waiting for Riley to get out. When Maya walks back into the theater, she goes up, but when she looks up she sees that Josh is now sitting next to two other girls that look twice her age.

Maya just stares as she has nothing to say. She walks back down the steps and leaves the theater, teared down by what happened. She's walking where she was before, and she tries to hide her hurt face from Lucas, but he sees her anyway."Maya, what happened?" He asked as a tear started to come down her face.

"Nothing huckleberry. I'm just going back home." Maya wipes the tears off her face and she's beginning to leave the exit."I don't think you should walk alone if you're depressed like that. Was it Josh?" He asked, looking a little angry just by saying his name.

Maya shakes her head, showing him that she's saying yes because it was hard for her to speak."That little piece of-" he was about to walk into the movie theater until Maya grabs on to his tricep, and it felt as strong as it did in her dream.

She pauses for a second, taking time to feel it, but it actually felt even stronger than it did in her dream. Reality can actually be better than what you dream of, she was thinking to herself."It's okay ranger Rick. Don't go in there and make a scene.

I'll be fine. Just keep watching the movie with Riley." Maya asked as she kept wiping the tears from her eyes."Maya, I refuse to let you walk alone, especially when it's raining." Maya looks outside to see that it was raining. That was a great way to top off her day.

"Yeah, I just don't want you to part ways from Riley, because as you can tell, she really likes you and-"

"I'm ready. Maya, what's wrong?" She goes over to Maya and starts to hug her."I'll tell you later. I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go home."

"Lucas and I can take you there." Riley offers as Lucas smiles at her."Yeah, I've been trying to tell her that." Lucas looks at Maya with a little smirk on his face.

God, she's even beautiful when she's asleep and when she's crying, he thought to himself. Lucas's mind stops for a second, thinking that the one he needs to be with is Riley. He knows that in his heart that that's the right choice.

"Okay, you guys can take me home. Sorry you guys couldn't watch the rest of the movie. Well, Riley at least." Lucas puts his hands on his hips."What?" Maya says in a teary eyed tone as she was still crying.

"It's okay Maya. Whenever you need me, I'll be there!" Riley starts singing the song, and Maya and Lucas couldn't stop themselves from laughing. After that, it was dead silent. Well Maya at that. Riley and Lucas just kept talking about the only parts of the movie that they saw, and Maya just stood behind them again, rolling her eyes to herself.

It was very obvious that she has feelings for Lucas, but Riley or Lucas didn't notice that. Or, maybe she was just hiding it for a particular reason.

When they got to Maya's house, her head started to hurt again she was still in her hangover route. Maya crashes in bed and starts to break out cry, right in front of Riley and Lucas. They both look at each other and sit on her bed."I'm sorry Maya, what happened for one?"

"When she was walking back into the theater she saw Josh sitting with two other girls, and one of them were in her seat." Lucas said quietly so he wouldn't make Maya feel any worse than she already did. Riley looked over at Maya with a shocked and hurt look on her face.

She didn't want to say words to make Maya feel worse, so she just rubbed her back to let her know that she was there for her if needed."Do you want some leftover donuts downstairs?" Riley asked her. Maya shook her head and kept on sobbing.

Riley got off the bed and went downstairs. Lucas just looked at her while she was still upset about her date."Maya, I want to tell you something." Lucas starts off. Maya moves her hair back with her hand and sits up on the bed. Her eyes were pink and you could tell in her eyes that she was filled with depression and misery.

"Guys like that are just losers all together. If he really didn't like you, then he was dumb. Josh doesn't deserve you anyway. You're out of his league and you're way to good for him. No matter how many girls like him or how good they think he looks, he's just a dumb guy who doesn't realize what he just missed out on. Don't let him get the last laugh. The type of person you are, I wouldn't expect you to let him stomp all over you anyway."

"Wow huckleberry. That's the nicest thing you've said to me." Maya tells him while she still had the sadness tone in her voice."I try hard to push your buttons, but right now isn't the best time for teasing."

"Yeah, you're a very sweet guy. I can tell by just the way you act. I'm pretty sure all the girls are in love with you. Madelyn, my number one example."

"Yeah, but that's not a big deal. Madelyn is a brat, but back to you. If I were you, I wouldn't even talk to Josh. Matter of fact, don't even look at the jerk. He doesn't deserve any human eye to look at him."

"Wow Lucas, you really don't like him?" Maya asked."What the?! Did you just call me Lucas?!" Lucas asked in shock. Maya looked at him blankly, and she realized that she did call him Lucas."I did just call you Lucas. I said it again!"

"You sure did ma'am." Lucas titled his imaginary hat. Since Maya decided that it wasn't time to play around, she just laughed at him, as he laughed with her. "I've always admired you when you did that."

They both just look at each other with no words. Maya was starting to have flashbacks. The way they were looking at each other was the exact same way they looked at each other at the party. Maya could've felt herself leaning in as Lucas just sat there, letting her get closer to him.

Riley walks back into Maya's room and they scoot further away from each other."Sorry guys, it took me forever to the find the donuts. Your mom just made some more, and they smell really good." Maya got the box and looked into it. All the donuts she dreamed of having in her lifetime.

"Thanks Riles, these donuts are really good!" Maya says through a stuffed mouth. Lucas just stared at the two of them. His phone started to ring and he checked it."Oh man! I gotta go! Farkle said he's going through one of his crisis!"

"What?! Is he going to be okay?! Riley jumped up from the bed."Yeah, I gotta go really fast though! I'll talk to you guys later." Lucas kissed Riley on the forehead and takes some time to rub Maya's leg. He goes through the bay window and shuts it after himself.

"Well if that didn't speak strange for itself, I don't know what did." Maya said as the crying was finally over for her."So, since you're back, what did you want to ask me?" Riley sat on the bed again and looked at Maya. Maya just stared at her with her mouth open. She tried to say the word, but something wouldn't let allow her to let it out.

It wouldn't be fair that she would ask Riley if she kissed the one she likes, but didn't tell Riley that she kissed the person that she likes."I was going to ask, what should we do tomorrow? You know, shopping, get ice cream, whatever. I don't care. As long as I get to be with you for the whole day." Maya puts her hand around Riley's hand.

"We can do every single thing, Maya. Just the two of us, no boys in sight or coming out of our mouths."

"Okay, but if you can't take it and you start talking about Bucky Mc Boing Boing, then you get veto power." Maya laughs as Riley does it first."I love you Maya." Riley pulls Maya closer and leans in for a hug."I love you too Riley."

 _ **Awwwww, they have the cutest best friend relationship ever! But let's just see if anything will change that... R &R!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Unusual Behavior

"Riley! Hurry up! These clothes aren't going to come into our hands themselves!" Maya keeps knocking on the bathroom door, getting impatient with her best friend."

"Okay okay! I'm coming out! Stop banging the door before my parents get mad and they have to pay for a whole new door!" Riley comes out of the bathroom, and the two of them head out the door.

"Okay, so guess what store I want to go to first!" Riley says as she's jumping down the sidewalk."Hmmm, let me guess. This is going to be a very hard one." Maya says sarcastically.

She looks up at the sky, pretending that she has no idea on the question that was asked."Beauty N Clothes." Maya says.

Riley smiles at her and starts screaming."You got it right!" Riley says."Yeah Riles, that was a very hard one, considering the fact that almost your whole entire wardrobe is pretty much Beauty N Clothes.

I want to go to ChicChicks after. They have this amazing turquoise flair shirt that I've been dying to get. It would go amazing with my white leather jacket. My mom finally got the money for it."

"Let's just hope you don't go nuts over those other jackets." They walk into Riley's favorite store, and start looking at all the clothes."Shopping is so fun! I never knew how amazing it was until I saw those jackets!"

"Wow, well that's a first." Riley says as she looks at some unsual clothes that she usually doesn't wears. Maya looks at the outfits, and she sees that they're a little bit more than a Riley look."Wow, that's a first that your buying those clothes."

"What? Are they too Madelyn?" Riley looks at them, frightened that she'll start looking like her."No, I mean, it's just different. You don't usually wear those type of clothes." Riley starts to get afraid of Maya's words.

She didn't want to mention the L word, but her best friend was right. She was starting to catch on to what Riley was buying the clothes for."I'm just trying to look like a High schooler for once. I always wear the bunny shirts and the bunny shoes."

"And a lollipop crop top/tank top really makes you pop!" Maya says."I didn't say I was changing everything. I'm just trying to up myself up. Like I said Maya, high school-"

"Is a new experience and we should all live in it's glory. I hear it every single day of the freaking week, but Riley, high school is not about fitting in with a crowd. I can't believe I'm actually saying this and I was actually listening, but the principal is right. It's about finding out what we want to do in the future and setting ourselves up to either be successful or to fail. Pick which one is more important."

"I think being representable is important." Riley says to back herself up."Of course it's important, but trying to impress someone else isn't going to- Oh my gosh." Maya looks past Riley's head and sees that Lucas, Farkle, and Josh were walking past the store.

"Why the heck is he talking to him?!" Maya asked."Huh? What do you mean?" Riley traces Maya's eyes and looks to the exit door."Nothing, just get all of your stuff quickly and let's get out." Maya and Riley grab all of the things they want quickly and pay for it.

Maya runs out the store and tries to look for the now three musketeers. Or that's just what she assumes."Maya, what's going on? What are we even looking for?" Riley asked."I saw Lucas, Farkle, and Josh walking together."

"What?!" Riley shouts as she was now on the full look out like Maya.

"I don't know why you're mad at me!" Josh says."You really broke Maya's heart. You're so focused on having other girls being around you didn't even realize that you already had one that would've always been on your side if you would've given her the chance." Lucas comes to Maya's defense.

"Why does it mean so much to you?" Josh asked as he was curious about Lucas's concerns."Because she's one of my best friends and I don't appreciate how you think walking all over her is okay. You're a idiot and everybody knows it!" Lucas shouts.

"Lucas, why are you getting so-" Farkle asked."Farkle, I would stay out of this if I were you." Lucas stops, and that makes Josh and Farkle stop as well."Lucas, remember, don't bring out that Texas Lucas." Farkle puts his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Lucas just stares at him, as Farkle starts to realize something unusual.

"Dude, okay. I didn't mean to hurt Maya's feelings. I just don't want everybody to be mad at me about this."

"Tell Maya that. She was really upset about what you did."

"Apparently I should tell you too because you're upset about it. It's none of your business to begin with."

"Yes it is!" Lucas shouts even louder, and that shuts Josh up."Okay dude, I'm sorry for making the two of you upset. I'm gonna go now. Later." Josh says in a hurtful tone, and walks away from the two of them."Are you okay?" Farkle looks at Lucas, seeing the fury in Lucas's eyes.

"I'll be fine if that loser stays away from me, Maya, Riley, and you." Lucas and Farkle keep on walking.

"Was that Lucas yelling?" Maya asked as they were walking down the mall."It sounded like him. What do you think he was yelling about?" Riles asked."I don't know, but it may have been at Josh. He doesn't really like him that much." Maya looks at Riley, knowing exactly why Lucas doesn't like Josh. He didn't keep his lips away from Riley.

"Why doesn't he like him?" Riley asked, having a feeling on why. Seeing how much he cared about Maya, she kind of assumed and jumped into conclusion."I don't know, I'm sure you might have an idea of why though."

"Maya, what are you talking about?" Riley asked. Maya looks down and licked her up. She sighs and finally let's it out."Come on Riley. Let's go to the next store."

Riley and Maya walk down the mall as Maya is trying to find the right words to say."I know that you kissed Josh at the party. Farkle told me what happened."

"Is that why you went out that morning when you had that hangover?" Riley asked as Maya swallowed hard."Exactly. A best friend should always know her best friends actions.

"Maya, you didn't have to keep a secret like that from me. If you need anything I will be there. I will always be there Maya. Whether you want Farkle, Lucas, or just anybody beside me in general, I will be there."

"How come you didn't tell me you kissed Josh then, since we're talking about secrets."

"Maya, because it wasn't important. Josh is a jerk anyway, and it don't want you to be around him if he's the one making you act this way."

"Act like what?! I'm not acting like anything! I just asked you a question Riley, and I swear, if any guy comes between us I will cry for the rest of my life." Maya stops in front of her, making Riley stop as well."I will too, because I want the best for you Maya. I love you so much."

"I love you, Riley, and I don't want Lucas, Farkle, or any guy in the world like that to come between us. Our relationship is too strong, like those stupid sharpies." They both laugh.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Maya. Keep your promise, and I'll keep mine with you."

"I will because you're my favorite person in this world, and that will never change." Maya and Riley hug each other."So, how about we rejoice with some ice cream." Maya pulls out her money."I would love that."

The two of them sit at a dining table and start eating ice cream. Riley and Maya start talking about things that have been going on with each other."So when in the world are you going to make another drawing, I want to see another drawing."

"Hold on jolly girl. I don't even know what I'm going to paint next. I'm still stuck on ideas." Maya looks out the window."How about you do someone that's in your interest now. Anything you started to like. Something or SOMEBODY!" Riley shouts.

"You haven't won Riles, I still haven't confirmed who I like." Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, she wanted to say. But she couldn't say it. If she wants her best friend to still love her, she has to keep it to herself. Possibly until she can't take it anymore.

"Oooooo, those new glazed donuts!" Maya says excitedly."Okay, not something I was expecting you to say, but if you like it, I like it."

They both get their spoons full of ice cream and tap them against each other."But seriously, what do you think Madelyn's problem is? Why is she so stuck up and wanting to put her perfect little noise in everyone's personal space?"

"I don't know Maya. Some girls are just rude and they think they're better than everyone else. But don't let that affect you. Just focus on painting me some new drawings about your life."

"Riley, relax with my paintings! I'll think of something when I think of something."

"But you never tell me in detail! The paintings help me fully update in your personal business. And I'm not Madelyn because you're my best friend/sister and I need to know everything that's going on, or I'll find out myself.

"Oh no. You're going to go full on Riley if I don't do it, are you?" Maya asked as Riley was about to sit on her lap."Maya Penelope Hart! Riley Mathews needs your paintings to survive, or I'll go lay in lollipops and flowers to keep me safe!"

"You know what, I'm going to paint you an amazing, beautiful, and a very Riley portrait full of flowers, lollipops, and rainbows. How do you like the sound of that?" Maya asked as Riley did her wide open beaming smile."I LOVE IT!" She throws her hands up in the air as Maya starts clapping and laughing at her best friend.

"Will do. sleepover at your place before school?"

"Yep, and we can talk about some really important stuff."

Maya and Riley flip their hair."Stop it!" They both say and leave the ice cream shop with their ice cream after their handshake.

 _ **This chapter was a lot shorter than the other ones, if you noticed, but don't worry, Lucaya is going to come. Warning: Rucas fans, you might like this fanfiction pretty soon...**_


	7. Chapter 7: More Often

Riley looks at her best friend Maya, while Maya sorts out all of the Hot Topic magazines they always get before the sleepover starts."Okay, so which magazine should we start with first?Are you the type that waits for the predator, or do you go after your pray?

Oo! What about are you Beyoncé hot or Taykor Swift hot? Ohhhh, what about, are you and your BFF interested in the same guy?" Maya stops herself and looks up at Riley."Ummm, that sounds the least interesting out of all of them." Maya slams that specific magazine on the ground and picks up the first magazine topic.

"That'll work, but we have to do all of them before we go to bed tonight. That'll make this sleepover awesome!" Riley just smiled at her. She knew something was going on with Maya, and she wanted to see what it was. But, in her mind, she wanted to save it for later.

Riley picked up the first magazine quiz and they both started to take it."First question: If your crush decided to turn you off because he had other plans, what would your first option be?"' Riley asked. Maya smiled and reads the options.

"First option: How about we plan to do it another time? Second option: Okay, well tell me the next time you want to hang out. Third option: I'll go with you, I have nothing else to plan (when you really do) and fourth option: Alright, catch you later. I would say the fourth option."

Maya puts her initials next to her choice as Riley just looks at her."I'm definitely going with the third option. You don't plan a date and then all of a sudden you bail out."

"Well Riles, what if it was unexpected and he really had to do it and plan the date another time?"

"Then I would go with him. That could be the date. Just like she said, fight for your dreams and don't stop fighting until you have what you want and you kill the other person after the same thing!"

"And who said that Riley?" Maya asked.

"Topanga Mathews!" Riley shouts with her finger up in the air.

"Okay, next question." As Riley and Maya kept playing the magazine quizzes, the two of them started to yawn."Wake up Maya, we have to figure out which type of girl we are!" Riley looks down at the bottom of the magazine, and she got number 2, going for the prey.

"You are the type of girl who really wants to be with your crush, and you're down to do anything to get your dream guy. What did you get Maya?" Riley looks over at Maya as Maya starts to look at the bottom of the page.

"I got wait for the predator. You aren't the type of girl who is going to cause any conflict or force on the guy you want. You like to wait until he makes the first move, and eventually, he will." Maya looks up and stairs at the floor, getting even more nervous with reality just from a description of a magazine quiz.

But she knew it was going to happen. Riley and Lucas are way into each other and Maya knew she couldn't stand a chance.

"Maya, how about we do this one! Are you a good girl s word or bad girl s word." Riley points at him. Maya laughs as she noticed that Riley doesn't want to say the word sexy.

"Well, I think we know which one you are Mathews. Not being able to say sexy kind of gave me a clue." Maya leans on Riley's shoulder as she keeps laughing.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to say that word. It's so, descriptive and just, ew!" Riley cringes.

"What if Lucas said it. I bet you wouldn't see ew!" Maya mimics her as Riley thinks about it. It probably would said different if he said it, she thought to herself.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, so since we know that question for you, quiz me." Maya sits up and so does Riley. Riley leans on the bed and starts looking at the magazine, going over the quiz just so she can double check she's good girl sexy.

"Okay, I am good girl s word. First question. What do you like to do for fun? First Option: Spend time with family. Option 2: Try new things. Like dating, clothes, etc. Option 3: Hang out with your friends. Option 4: Go to a party, get drunk, and, no! I'm not saying the rest of this!"

"Riles, what is it?" Maya goes to Riley's side of the room and looks at the last option."Go to a part, get drunk, and strip in front of the whole party. I'm gonna go with 3, because I love spending my time with you." Maya kisses Riley quickly on the side of her head.

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't choose the 4th one." Riley jokes around. Maya throws a pillow at her head as Riley laughs.

"That was one time, and it was an accident. A little."

"I was joking Maya. I still love you peaches." Riley grabs Maya and kisses the side of her head."The other questions look boring."

Maya says as the two of them look at the rest of the quiz. Yeah, wanna move to the Beyoncé one?" Riley picks up the next hot topic magazine."I don't know, I really want to sneak downstairs and get some delicious kolachi." Maya licks her lips just thinking about it.

"We have a whole platter of if downstairs. Wanna take it on peaches?" Riley and Maya smile at each other."I feel alright we're already taking on the world! Let's go downstairs and take that platter!" Maya sings beautifully and heads down the stairs as Riley sings with her, just making up lyrics as they go.

They take the whole platter up the stairs and start playing video games."Omg, I love this game to the moon and back! Whoever came up with a modeling game on the Wii U is awesome." The two of them move their Wii remotes to the center and play the game.

"Oooo, I want that girl. She's extremely gorgeous. I bet she would beat your girl by just stepping on to the stage." Riley starts. Maya raises her eyebrows up and smiles."Another challenge Mathews.

Bet time! If my girl wins then you have to feed me a kola-chi." Maya picks one up and eats it with pleasure.

"And if I win, same goes for me." They both select the girls they're modeling with and they go stand up."Oh my gosh, this com just fell off the stage!" Riley and Maya burst out laughing at the game, having a great time just spending their time together.

Riley and Maya start preparing their girls to go on the runway, trying to out do each other to win the bet. Maya peeked over at what Riley was playing, and laughed in her mind. There's no way she's going to beat me in this challenge, Maya thought.

Then, Riley looked over at what Maya was putting on her model. She held her laugh in, trying to show good sportsmanship and actually support her best friends in what she chooses. It looks like she's choosing to loose, Riley thought.

When they were done preparing their girls, Maya's girl went first. Her model was stunning and she ran the runway like nobody ever could. Riley just looks at her, observing so she can out do Maya's model and be absolutely better.

Maya sits down after she's done posing for he character, and Riley stands up. She smiles at Maya and looks at her girl. Riley's character also like stunning, and Riley posed like her normal self.

All girly and happy like. Maya just laughed at Riley's face as Riley kept on going.

"Yeah, that sure is some good modeling." Maya smiled and laughed.

"Oh just wait Maya. Get ready to feed me." Maya stands up so the both of them can see the results of the runway battle.

As they're looking at the screen, they're both putting a tough grip on one of the objects in the room, and wait until their girls come up. As they see the results, they were not happy.

"A tie?!" The both whisper shouted, knowing that everyone in the house at almost 12 in the morning is asleep by now.

"Well, since we both got the same score," Maya turns the game off,"Do you still want these delicious kola-chis?" Maya picks up the platter as her and Riley smile at each other at the same time. Riley gets on to the bed as Maya does as well, and they feed each other. They both start laughing as it gets all over their face, and it's almost time for them to go to bed.

The two of them go into the bathroom and brush their teeth and use a face wash to keep their skin nice and clear."I'm getting a little bored." Maya gets her phone and turns her and Riley's playlist on.

The two of them both start dancing in the bathroom as they handle their business.

"Good thing we took a shower before those magazine quizzes because my hair would've bothered the living crap out of me in the morning."

"You know you wash your hair every morning regardless Maya. It really wouldn't matter." Riley told her as Riley comb through her hair.

"Yeah, makes sense, but you know how long it takes to how dry it and go through it, but I'll figure something out in the morning." Maya makes her way to the bed and gets under the covers. Riley puts her hair in a bun and lays on the other wide of the bed.

Maya turns the lamp off and gets back under the covers.

"I had fun tonight Maya. We should do this more often, don't you think?" Riley looked over at Maya. Maya stares at her best friend in the eyes and smile at her.

"Yeah, we should do it all the time. Until we're old and gray."

The biggest thing in this story right now is RileyxMaya, however...

Btw, if I have bad grammar, spelling, wrong words, etc, I'll fix it later.


	8. Chapter 8: Facing Changes

HEY GUYS! I'm back with this fanfiction! Sorry I've been checked out with the writing! My schedule is ridiculous all the time, especially during the spring.

I've been focused on dance, the singing, the acting, and all of that. I mean, I'm not famous or anything (yet) but I'm preparing for my future. So I've been trying to get some time to work on it, but since it's finally up, I'll update each chapter every week so you guys won't wait for months anymore!

Thank you for sticking with me, enjoy! R&R. And hit me up with more favs and followers! Haha!

At 6:00 in the morning, the joyful Riley Mathews is already up doing her hair to get ready for another day in high school. However, her best friend Maya Hart is squinting her eyes from the alarm clock.

Maya rubs her eyes and ends the alarm clocks ringing. She checks the time and realizes that it's 6, due to the complete darkness that's outside."Riley, why did you wake me up this early?!" Maya walks into the bathroom to spot Riley in there.

"Because I know it takes you some time to wash your hair and get all of that done, so I was helping you out."

"You know what, I'm not even gonna argue with that because it's so true. Thanks Riles." Maya smiles and walks back to Riley's room to get the clothes she brought to change in.

"I'll be out soon." She says as she turns the water on. Maya takes her robe off in the shower and throws it on the ground so Riley wouldn't see what she doesn't need to see.

As Riley is dancing in her head to the imaginary beat, she notices something in her room, and sees that a dress is hanging up on her closet door.

She goes in their to see that Maya was planning on wearing a turquoise dress today with light brown heel boots. What is she getting dressed up for? Riley asked herself. Maybe it was for a certain someone. Maya wouldn't dress up like that for no purpose.

As Riley started thinking of the possibilities, she hears that Maya is humming to herself, knowing that Maya can sing and she does it all the time when she's thinking about something. Obviously, it's a happy thought.

Riley listens carefully, trying to see if Maya is humming something that has the potential of happiness.

"Maybe Maya is happy about someone. Who could it be though?" Riley goes back to her room and puts extra thought on it while she gets dressed. Riley puts on a multi color flower dress on with a jean jacket, and white flats.

So who are you dressing up for Riley?

I'm not. This was just the first thing I thought about.

Because you knew it would look good for a certain someone?

No, what are you talking about?

Lucas Friar. Titled to be the hottest guy in school.

Who said that about him?!

Exactly. You don't want another girl to think good about him?

No, that's completely selfish. That's something Maya would think!

Whatever Mathews. Just watch out for yourself.

What the heck is going on with my mind right now?! Riley asked herself while she reacts with a frightened look on her face. Watch myself? Does somebody else have feelings for Lucas?

Maya is in the middle of blow drying her hair as she hears the floor creaking in Riley's room. She walks in there with her long, wet hair and sits next to Riley as she sees she's rocking on the floor.

"Riles, what's going on?" Maya sits next to her.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to understand what I'm going through?"

"I don't understand the things that you go through sometimes, but I understand you. Another thing I understand, I always want to be there for you."

"Okay. Is it natural for a girl to get nervous if another girl is after the guy she likes?" Riley asked. Outside, Maya keeps a straight face. On the inside, Maya could picture her eyes coming out of her sockets while her tongue seems like it's been caught by a rope. Funny how she thinks of rope, since that is one of the key things in Lucas's heritage.

"Riley, let me tell you something. Boys will be one of the most important, significant things that will happen in your life. Of course another girl may come and like him just like another girl does. That's how things work for some girls, and I understand being afraid. How do you think I feel about Josh?"

Maya wasn't really talking about Josh in this scenario. All she was thinking about was being afraid that she will take a step back, as Riley steps forward.

"Yeah, I understand that since he wants college girls. Are you still afraid?" Riley asked. Maya wasn't going to lie, she is afraid of Josh not being interested in her. Maya had feelings for Josh as soon as they bumped into each other at the party.

A guy like him, who wouldn't be afraid?"Yeah, I'm still afraid, but that's not gonna put me in a mood to where I'm going to mentally freak out about it."

"Are you using advanced vocabulary?" Riley asked while putting a hand on her heart. Maya laughs and realized that she was."I guess that's what high school does for a rookie. Now, let's hurry up so we can get to school."

"Sounds like a plan." Riley says with a goofy smile on her face. They both get up and start walking down the stairs and out the door for school.

"So, are we getting on the subway today?" Maya asked.

"Oh, why not Maya!" Riley and Maya head to the subway and take their seats in the corner. They stay silent for a couples of minutes until something interesting pops into the girls heads at the same time.

"Have you gotten your English paper graded yet?" Riley asked as Maya shot up her head."Oh, yeah." Maya taps her fingers on her leg as she feels uncomfortable about the subject.

"What did you get on it?" Riley asked again."I got an F." Maya says quietly as her head is still facing her legs.

"An F? How did you get that?" Riley says furiously. Maya wish she could take back what she had said, because she already knows Riley is going to be on it if she wants to fix it, which she probably does.

"Riley, don't go crazy about this, don't fix this, just in general, don't do the Riley thing." Maya tells her, but Riley is thinking of doing the exact opposite."We're talking to our English teacher, and we're gonna go in there and see how."

"No we are not. Riley and Maya are gonna go to class like normal kids. Riley is not going to get involved."

"Riley always gets involved!" Riley yells and everybody on the subway looks at her."Riley is having issues."

"Maya, how are you okay with her giving you an F?" Riley asked."Because I deserved it. Just read it." Maya gets into her backpack/purse and hands Riley the paper she wrote. As Riley reads it, she has a disgusted look on her face.

"Maya, were you drunk when you wrote this?" Riley asked."Haha, very funny, because I have actually been drunk before."

"We're going, whether you want to or not."

"Okay, you win, I'll go. She's probably not going to do anything about it, and I'm okay with that."

Riley and Maya both sit on the subway silently as Riley is still trying to figure it what Maya has been up to. She looks over at Maya as she's on her phone, talking to somebody. Riley lays on Maya's shoulder just to trick Maya into thinking she's tired, but she's really trying to see the messages.

Maya noticed the trick easily, but let's Riley do it. Maya was only texting Farkle about the homework after all. It would be different if it was somebody else.

"So, do you and Sundance have any plans with each other today?" Maya asked. Riley looks up with a beaming smile on her face by just hearing Lucas's name."No, not really. I'm hoping there will be some though."

Maya just kept looking forward, trying not to show any care or thought into her and Lucas, but she couldn't help herself. She had to help herself, for Riley. For the rest of the ride to school, the two of them stayed quiet.

They walk into school, seeing that there is another school event going on."If it's another protest or school meeting, I'm transferring."

"Ooooooo, let's go transfer to English from the hallways full of angry kids fighting for their rights then." Maya rolls her eyes as she's being pulled by Riley, who has been forcing her to go to English ever since the F that was placed on Maya's paper with a cherry scented stamp.

They two of them walk into the classroom and see their teacher grading papers. Riley looks to see that she's grading essays, and she already knows what to say off the bat."Wow, nice to make someone feel like a failure with that grade."

"Riley and Maya. What can I do for you?"

"You can let Maya redo her essay because it's not fair to not give a kid a second chance. No reassessments is on the board? This is a summative grade, and we're allowed to fix our grades if we aren't happy with them.

"Ms. Elliot, I want to redo my paper. Well, she wants me to, that's the only reason why I'm here."

"Here, have it done by Friday, bye." She says and gives the paper to Maya. Maya looks down at the blank paper on the desk, shocked by Ms. Elliot's reaction."I came in here to actually want to come to your class, so I think you need to be more respectful and appreciate I actually care about your job."

Maya says furiously."Maya, we should go."

"No Riley, you wanted to come here, and I want to stay. In class, for the people who failed, you should, I'm sorry, you will give everybody else a second chance to redo their essays, or I'm going to go to the principal and have you fired."

"Maya Hart, I did not want to pass off as a rude way, I just don't need you two in here at this time when I have plenty to do."

"Well as a teacher, you should be okay with your kids coming in here and asking for things they need for their grade."

"And I thought you didn't want to come here." Riley says as she smiles at Maya standing up for herself, for once, she actually cared about her grades.

"I didn't, until I realized the mess that really goes on in tutorials."

"Maya, here is the reassessment, I can't have an argument with you right now about this. I'm sorry." Ms. Elliot says and rushes out of the room.

Maya walks out angrily as Riley follows after her."Maya, what was that all about? Since when have you ever been fired up about your grade like that?"

"Can we not talk about it? I told you not to drag me into things I don't want to be apart of. Get a grip." Maya says as she looks into Riley's eyes. Maya realizes that she may have hurt Riley's feelings. The rest of the way, while they were going to biology, it was silent between the two.

Riley found more changes in Maya ever since high school started. Maya drinking and doing something rebellious wasn't a change at all, but Maya dressing extra girly and actually caring about school was definitely a change. Especially for Maya Hart.

The two of them walk into class laughing like nothing happened about two minutes ago, and sit in front of Lucas and Farkle. Maya's heart skipped two extra beats when she saw Lucas talking to Riley and Farkle. He looks over at Maya with his usually charming grin.

"Hey Riley and Maya."

"Hi Lucas." Riley says with a smile on her face."Hey huckleberry." Maya says nicely as she bites her lip.

"Did you actually say that in a nice way?" He asked with amusement. It makes Maya smile extra hard when he has an amused look on his face."I did, I really did." Maya turns around, confused by what she just did.

Is huckleberry going out of style early? Maya thought to herself. Teasing for her never went out of style. Especially this early into what her and Lucas usually do to each other every day.

Let's not forget, she's already caught feelings.

The teacher just sat at his desk while the kids had to do a whole bunch of book work. Riley was on it like it was the last thing she would ever be able to do in school, while Maya was stuck right when she was done reading the paragraphs. She was surprised that she was actually trying.

"Need help blondy? A familiar voice says that rings in Maya ears, always making her surprise that it's his voice."So your making nicknames for me now, because you aren't playing this right Ranger Rick."

"Ohhh, yes I am short stack of pancakes." Lucas smiles as Maya just looks at him, but can she really be mad at him, even though she wants to act like she is.

"Now you wanna call me short? You aren't bad Lucas." Maya says as she realizes she said his name. Just like in her dream.

"Did you just say my name?" Lucas says with his amused face again. Maya smiles as she notices how amazed he is by it."I actually did, Lucas."

"Is that my official "nickname" for now on?"

"Yes, but don't think I threw all of the other ones away Bucky McBoing Boing. They're considered memories." The two of them smile at each other as Maya just stares into his precious eyes. She notices that he starts to lean closer and she copies his moves.

"Maya, Maya, Maya?" Lucas repeats as Maya is close to her notebook, trying to kiss it.

She noticed that everything else was real, but Lucas leaning close to her was just another fantasy going on inside the teenager's mind.

"You were struggling on the questions. I was trying to help you out." Lucas says to try to get her to remember."Oh, right! I didn't imagine anything else besides that!" Maya says nervously as she tried to look at her paper instead of his face, just to at least attempt to feel less humiliated.

As they go through the questions, Maya tries to listen to his explanation on each question, but the only question she could answer was why do you like Lucas? Riley took some time to notice that.

Riley kept seeing Maya getting away from herself as the days kept going on. At one point, Maya will fully get to her climax. That's what Riley is afraid of...


	9. Chapter 9: Possibilities

Maya P.O.V.

At school, biology was literally going to kill me. Not because of the experiments, not because of the teacher with his stupid animal videos, but because Riley Matthews has been staring at Lucas for about 15 minutes ever since she saw him walk through the door.

Am I happy for her that the one guy she has ever liked in her life likes her back? Yes, of course. The only catch was that it already started a ripple affect because... and I'll actually say it. I believe I like huckleberry too.

I mean, it's not like Riley's feelings for him, but believe it or not they're feelings there. Am I going to tell Riley about it? Probably not. She deserves this. The universe is screaming for Riley and Lucas to be together in peace. The universe is screaming for Maya, Riley, and her art to stay together in peace. That's what I believe. There will never be a Maya and Lucas.

"Maya? Maya?" I hear someone from my right calling my name. I look over, and of course it's Ranger Rick asking me to be his partner since Farkle already went to Riley.

"Hello huckleberry. Just a great start to a really good morning. Are you asking me to be your hop along partner?" I say in a country accent just to tease.

"Maya, I actually want you to be my sun dance partner. That would be swell!" He joins in, making it not as fun anymore. This guy never gets irritated when I make fun of him, doesn't even show one face that he's annoyed. What is wrong with this guy?! It looks like he enjoys it. Wait, does he?

"Fine, but I will make you mad one day, and I'll love to see you when it happens." I scoot my desk closer to him so we could actually start working, even though I didn't want to do anything or planned on doing anything. Not a surprise to anyone.

"So Maya, do you know what to do?" Lucas asked as he smiled. He probably knew that I had no clue on what we were doing.

"We have to pour all this stuff into this with the right amount in the beaker."

"Wait, all of it with the right amount?" I point to the beaker, noticing that they're 10 different liquids and I'm guessing he said to pour all of them.

"Yes Maya Penelope Hart, we have to do that." I turned around right when he said Penelope. I grab his shirt and bring him closer to my face."How in the world do you know my middle name Ranger Rick?"

He smiles."Don't worry about it. Just know I got you back." Lucas snickers to himself. I already know he's going to go around and start calling me Penelope since I have nicknames for him. He may be more creative than I thought he was.

"Well, since you want to be the cowboy in charge, I'll let you take this one." I cross my arms and wait for him to pick up a tube."I do want to be the cowboy in charge, but I need a lady by my side to help me. Oh look, you're right there." Lucas says and puts his hand on my head. Tell me why I felt so mushy and my body did a little shake when he did that?

"I thought if anything you would call me an alien." I pick up a tube and look at how much was needed to put into the beaker,

"No, they're better things to say than that."

"Like you could come up with anything Ranger boy." I pour the right amount into the beaker.

"A new one. Good job short stack of pancakes." I turn around and smile at him for calling me that. You would expect me to be angry and push him off the stool because he basically called me short, but he was DEFINITELY being more creative than I thought he was.

"Huckleberry, you always impress me." I smirk to myself as I can feel his eyes just staring at me. That, and I was looking from the corner of my eye just to see.

"Yeah, you do to Penelope." I look over at him with a glare, as that was the one that really made me angry.

"Just like I feel when you say hop along."

"Is that your least favorite one huckleberry?"

He sits there quiet."Hop along?" I ask as I can tell that was probably his least favorite."No, I like them all actually. It's just that huckleberry and Ranger Rick are the ones that stand out the most to me." He smiles at me, and my body starts feeling that weird shake again.

"Well, I'll make sure to use the right amount of all of them, depending on the day."

Narrator P.O.V.

"Hey, Riley, I wanted to ask you something." Farkle starts off the conversation.

"Of course Farkle. What is the question?" Riley asked as she was paying full attention.

"Okay, so Lucas really likes you. He tells me that a lot. I just wanted to know if you would be okay if he did something a little bit more."

"Why? Did he plan on doing something more?"

"No, he hasn't mentioned it to me. I'm just asking, because they're things that are going on that I want you to know. Even if some people don't want me to." Farkle looks into Riley's eyes.

"Farkle, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I care about you, a lot. I would hate to see you get hurt, and I also feel like I have a very special bond with you. Something that I don't really have with anybody else I've met before. Not even Lucas.

"That's very sweet of you Farkle. I care about you too, but what do you want to tell me?" Riley asked with the same typical Riley smile on her face.

"How about we go to Topanga's after school, if you and Maya don't have anything else planned. Just the two of us." Farkle suggested. Riley looks at him confused as they both are working on the project together.

"Oh, I usually go with Maya after school, but she might stay here and work on her paintings, and what about Smackle?"

"Smackle has a science competition that she's leaving school early for. Don't worry, I've already been to mine in the summer because she's still not smarter than me." Riley laughs. "She won't be back until tomorrow. So, if everything is freed up, do you want to?"

"Yes Farkle. I would want to." They smile at each other for a couple of seconds, and get back to working on the project.

Riley and Farkle finish it on time, of course. Maya and Lucas got theirs done a few minutes later but later is better than never.

When the bell rings, the whole class leaves in a hurry, and Riley immediately walks up to Maya.

"Hey Maya, were you planning on going to the art room to paint after school?" Riley asked as Maya was confused.

"Yes, and as always, I want you to be there right next to me. Why did you ask?"

"Because, Farkle wanted to go to Topanga's to tell me something, and said he just wanted it to be the two of us. I think it has something to do with Lucas."

"Oh. So, your gonna go with Farkle after school?" Maya asked confusingly. She didn't expect for her and Farkle to be going out, considering the fact that she's interested in Lucas, but whatever Riley wants to do, she'll back her up on it.

"Yes, if it's okay with you. If it's not, I'm perfectly fine staying at school, watching you paint."

"No go ahead. I'm not gonna hold you up on anything. Just tell me when you and Farkle are done and I'll probably be heading to your house."

"Thank you Maya." Riley says.

"No problem Riles."

After School

Riley walks out of class with Maya and sees Farkle at his locker, getting all of his stuff out of it.

"Hey Farkle." Maya approaches him as Farkle looks up with a scared look on his face."Oh, hey Riley, hey Maya. So I heard that you were gonna stay here after school."

"Yeah, working on some art stuff. It's just that's it an actual assignment and I have to paint something that I like to look at!" Maya says excitedly.

"That's exciting Maya. Good luck on your painting." Farkle says with a smile.

"Thanks Farkle. So, I hope you guys have fun on your little, hang out thing, I guess."

"Thanks Maya. If you get to lonely though, Lucas is still at school. He's going through the fundamentals on football tryouts since he wants to be on it really bad. Maybe he'll stop by."

Maya looks at Farkle shocked, as she heard that Lucas will be at school as well."Yeah, hopefully he does." Maya says in response.

"I'll see you at my house Maya. I love you peaches." Riley kisses Maya on the cheek.

"I love you Riles." Riley and Farkle walk off to the front doors of the school building, as Maya walks to the art room to work on her project.

"So Riley, how did you think of school today?" Farkle says as they're both beginning to leave the school.

"School was great as always. I do love all my teachers, even though it's extremely early." Riley says as she smiles at him.

"It's not early enough for you. By the type of person you are, I'd expect for you to love everybody around you."

"You know what Farkle, I don't think we've been able to get closer for some reason. I've been free this whole time, and I'm sorry I haven't asked you anything."

"Riley, it's fine. We have this time right here to get closer than I feel we already are."

Riley looks down and smiles. She starts to see something in Farkle. As in being one of her best friends, besides Maya of course.

They walk into Topanga's and got to the seats that are right next to each other.

"Do you want to get anything?" Riley asked Farkle."Sure, but I have money so you don't have to pay for me. I'll just pay for both of ours." Farkle takes his money out of his wallet for both of their orders.

"Oh, why thank you." Riley tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Anytime." He says.

Maya sits in the art room with a whole bunch of other people working on their projects as well. She sets up around her own area and flips through her pages on the stand until she gets to a blank page.

As soon as she gets the paint, she didn't know what to do after that.

Gosh, what am I going to paint?! She asked herself. Maya didnt feel inspired. There isn't really anything she can think of that she likes looking at, but the catch is that she likes to look at a lot of things.

She just somehow can't think of anything though.

When Maya was sitting there for ten more minutes, she decided to move on to the painting Riley wanted of her surrounded by lollipops. Maya starts painting Riley. She sees how realistic she looks when she finishes her whole entire face.

To her brunette hair, her beaming smile, and her nose. Maya loves the way she looks in the painting.

"Maybe Riley is somebody I love to look at." Maya says to herself while she keeps working on the painting.

"Are you serious, the guy is a tackling beast! I bet he would be the first one to put in for defense." A guy says loudly as she walks into the room.

"Zay, don't talk so loud, but I agree with you. Cade is pretty intimidating when it comes to tackling."

Lucas says as they both get their painting materials. Lucas looks up and sees Maya, as she's trying not to stare at him.

"Hey Maya! Zay, let's sit by my friend Maya."

"Hey huckleberry. Hey Zay." Maya greets and puts the paint into the red.

"You know who I am?" Zay asked confused.

"Yeah, Riley and I have seen you a few times. Your always the one who is talking out of term in art class."

"Yeah, that's me. In art class." Zay sits down next to Lucas.

"So, Lucas and Zay, how did football go?"

"How did you know we're trying out for football?"

"Farkle told me before he went to Topanga's with Riley, and I heard Zay screaming about this guy who's good at tackling, so I got one fact and one hint that you play football."

"Wait, Riley and Farkle are at Topanga's?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Yeah. They wanted to talk or catch up on something, so they decided to go. Just the two of them."

Lucas looks down at the floor, confused."Ohhh, Riley Matthews. Is that the girl that you like?" Zay asked.

"Yes it is." Lucas says as he gets started on his project as well.

"So, are you going to answer my question or are you gonna sit there confused for the rest of the time?"

"Oh, football was actually a great start. I feel more sore than I thought I was gonna be, and the coach doesn't play around."

"Yeah, first day and he made a few guys flip tires." Zay adds in, with Maya actually being surprised.

"I don't know how boys do it." Maya shakes her head, not believing that someone could be so strict.

"We push through. I'm sure you would be able to do it Maya. You seem pretty strong."

"Yeah, strong at yelling at the coach and walking right off the field." Maya noticed that Lucas wasn't even doing his project. He was looking at Maya. Looking dead into her eyes as she spoke. She looked at him strangely, showing that nobody has ever looked at her like that before.

Zay gets up from his chair to go get more paint, as Lucas keeps looking at Maya."Maya, I really want to ask you something."

"If its about Riley, don't ever mention anything girly on a date, she will talk about that stuff for hours."

"Well, let's see what you'll talk about on a date." Maya looks over at Lucas confused.

"Huckleberry, are you asking me out?" Maya asked with a surprised look on her face, and she wasn't being sarcastic.

"You can say that. How about Friday, after the first football game?"

"Sure, I don't have anything to do but go on a date with a cowboy. Are we going out for barbecue?"

"That's a surprise."

Maya rolls her eyes as Lucas laughs at her reaction. All of a sudden, Lucas starts looking at Maya weirdly."Ummmm, Maya? Maya?" Maya takes a glimpse of reality, seeing that she went into daydream mode.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you asking me something?"

"Yeah, I was asking you, how do you get inspired to paint things you like?" Maya smacks her own head at this, thinking why was she responding in hallucination mode.

"Oh. Well, all you really have to do is think about the things you love to see. As I love to see my best friend Riley. I like looking at things that make me feel safe." Lucas looks at it in awe, amazed by what Maya has illustrated.

"This is a really good one."

"Of course you think so Ranger Rick. You like her, but the main reason is because I'm the one doing it." Lucas laughs, finding the art and the artist interesting.

"Y'all two, stop flirting in here." Zay says to them. Maya and Lucas look at each other confused.

"I wasn't flirting with her. We were just talking about her painting of the beautiful Riley."

"Don't lie Friar. If I was blind and I didn't know any of you, I would think you liked Maya instead of Riley." Maya's eyes buck out from this, leading her to complete shock.

"Why would you think that?" Maya asked."Because I feel like in early stage terms, you would fit with Lucas perfectly well." Lucas isn't really paying attention to the conversation as much, but Maya has a resting surprised look on her face.

Maybe I'm not the only one who knows what's going on here, she thought to herself. Is there more than one person in this world who can see her true feelings? More than one person who see the potential of Maya and Lucas actually being together? Maybe there is hope for the two of them.

It's like the obvious vs the hidden.


End file.
